Rush
by jas190895
Summary: Sometimes you just can't resist a bad girl even if you know they are wrong for you. Calzona (A/U)
1. Chapter 1

New fic. I really wanted to write another Calzona A/U fic now I have the time to regularly update again! This first chapter is the backstory so the actual fic will begin starting next chapter.

Just a note, I do not have anything against Mark Sloan's character. It will all become clear. I just wanted Sofia Torres to have the same biological parents as she does on the show.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and if any readers watch the Australian soap Home and Away this fic may be a little familiar!

* * *

Callie Torres remembered the day when she became a cop. Crystal clear. It was the proudest day of her life when she received her badge and walked up on the stage as her family beamed at her and cheered. She wanted to make a difference, to put all the bad guys away. That being said, in the small town of Summer Bay not many bad guys came around. It was a sleepy little town in Sydney, Australia where locals spent most of their time on the beach rather than committing criminal activity. Callie loved it here, sure there were times when she regretted moving away from America. But America was where all the bad stuff happened. Stuff that Callie would remember for the rest of her life.

Of course, she had a living reminder of that – her sixteen-year-old daughter Sofia Torres. Callie was young when she got pregnant, so young that people often mistook Sofia and her for sisters. Sofia was a huge part of the reason why Callie decided to become a police officer and move to Summer Bay. She wanted to protect Sofia as much as she could from this bad crazy world.

Callie was openly gay, she had been since high school and had received a lot of hate for her relationship with a girl in her class called Felicity. The popular boys used to make fun of them, told them that one night with them would turn them straight and Callie tried to ignore it, but it was so difficult. When they were changing for class the other girls would squeal that Callie was staring at their bodies that their gym teacher pulled Callie aside and told her maybe it was best for her to get ready for gym class in a supply closet. It was horrible, the way they all treated her was horrible. One day Callie hoped their small minds would expand enough to see that it was okay to love someone of the same gender, that love is love no matter what. But it was nothing compared to what Mark Sloan did.

Callie thought they were friends. He was probably her only ally in school as she struggled with the daily torments. Mark stood up for her. People turned against him too. So one night when they were getting drunk in Mark's car as they attempted to deal with the bullying, Callie was horrified when Mark forced himself on her. The aftermath was a blur, she remembered crying to her parents who urged her to go to the police. Mark Sloan was found guilty of rape and was handed jail time and a restraining order meaning he could never be within six feet of Callie Torres ever again. Callie fell into a deep depression, her relationship with Felicity crumbled, she lost weight, her grades started slipping, she started skipping meals. Her parents pleaded with her to get help, they hated seeing their daughter like this but it was a struggle for Callie to do anything without thinking of him and that night. And she later found out she would never forget when she missed her period and a pregnancy test confirmed she was 6 weeks pregnant with Mark's child.

Her parents were religious but they understood if Callie wanted an abortion. Callie was torn, she loved kids and she would have the baby after graduation if she decided to keep it. Her parents promised to help her through whatever she decided so she made the decision to keep the baby. She got her life back on track, determined not to let Mark Sloan ruin her life. Her grades improved, she put weight back on and she looked healthy and happy. She went to therapy and overcame her issues even though she knew she would never fully forget.

Fast forward 7 months later and Callie gave birth to the most beautiful little girl she ever lay eyes on. It was in that moment Callie looked down at her new born daughter Sofia and knew she had made the right choice. Sofia Lucia Torres changed Callie's life forever. And despite the fear Callie had that she was going to hate her baby, Callie instantly fell in love with this gorgeous little thing who made the cutest noises.

When Sofia Lucia Torres turned one, Callie and Sofia had moved out of the family home and into their own place. It was cosy enough for the two of them and Callie loved that she had Sofia all to herself. She loved being a mother, everything about it from the changing diapers to the 3am bottles. It was all worth it to see Sofia and the love she had for Callie. She was besotted with her daughter and no one could ever ruin that.

When Sofia Lucia Torres turned two, Callie was pulling her hair out. She had underestimated the effect of the terrible two's and was constantly chasing after her daughter who seemed to have unlimited energy and a determination to put her mother through hell. There were tantrums over every little thing and Callie hated it when they were outside and Sofia would throw a tantrum. She was a young mother who everyone judged. She could hear the whispers and the gossips that she was too young to have a baby and was losing control. Sometimes Callie wanted to cry alongside Sofia. Other times, she wanted to scream at her.

When Sofia Lucia Torres turned three, Callie felt at peace. Although there was still the odd tantrum, Sofia was behaving a lot more in public places and Callie began to feel as though she was succeeding. Sofia was a good toddler, they spent every Sunday morning at the park and every Sunday afternoon having dinner with Callie's parents. Callie began to work as a shop assistant and Sofia went to a childminder's so she could interact with other children there. It was good for them both, Sofia to meet children her own age and for Callie to earn a little money for them both, even though it wasn't much, so they could rely less on Callie's parents.

When Sofia Lucia Torres turned four, she began to thrive. She was an intelligent young girl who was quick to back talk if you said anything stupid. She was irresistibly adorable and had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Callie loved seeing her daughter grow into a mini version of herself – before the bullying began and Callie began to lose that sense of who she was. Sofia was funny and Callie found it hard when she was put in a situation where she had to tell Sofia off because the little girl had an answer for everything. The only person who she didn't back talk was her grandpa. If anyone loved Sofia more than Callie did, it was probably going to be Carlos.

When Sofia Lucia Torres turned five, she began kindergarten. Callie knew she was going to cry from the moment she saw Sofia come down the stairs, complete with her monkey backpack. Callie put her lunch in her bag for her and prayed, prayed that Sofia would have an easy life at school, a much easier life than her mama's. At the end of her first day of kindy, Sofia was so excited. She made lots of friends and was already excited to go back to school tomorrow. Callie was so pleased for her daughter but a little sad at the same time. Sofia was growing up and Callie couldn't believe she had already had five precious years with her daughter.

When Sofia Lucia Torres was six, Callie decided to become a police officer. She had always wanted to be a police officer and everything that happened with Mark Sloan only made her more determined when Sofia was old enough. Carlos and Lucia played a huge role in Sofia's upbringing in this stage as Callie worked her way through to becoming a cop. It was a long hard and gruelling process, that took a good few years but Callie was determined to get to the very end.

By the time Sofia Lucia Torres turned 10, Callie was an actual police officer. Not on probation anymore, Callie had the badge and the gun and she was so proud. Best of all, Sofia was proud of her mom too. The two of them had a close relationship that was strengthening each day and Sofia cheered the loudest when Callie got her badge. Two years as working as a cop in Seattle, Callie was horrified when she saw Mark Sloan again, his arm draped around a girl much younger than he was. She faked a stomach bug and escaped work, her heart was pounding and she felt dizzy. Once she was home she threw up in the toilet with tears streaming down her face.

When Sofia Lucia Torres turned eleven, Callie was itching to get out of America and begin her life somewhere new. So when a job opportunity in a small Australian town came up, Callie jumped at the chance to take it. Her male colleagues smirked, figuring she couldn't hack being a cop in Seattle and were glad to let her take it. They knew the workload would be a lot less anyway. Callie's parents were devastated when she told them the news, although they knew she had been a little shaken by Mark's presence ever since and wanted Sofia out of there. They were happy for them, although they would miss their wife and granddaughter very much. It took a while for them to move to Australia, there was a lot to sort out like a school and a place to live. They found a small place near the beach and Sofia would attend Summer Bay High when she moved to Australia as she would then be twelve years old. It was sad leaving Seattle, but Callie knew she had made the right decision and Summer Bay was everything she hoped it would be.

When Sofia Lucia Torres turned twelve, they had settled into their house in Summer Bay. Sofia loved living in Australia where it was sunny and she could hang out on the beach with her friends. Callie loved her job too, it wasn't as much work as being a cop in Seattle which meant Callie had more time to spend with Sofia before Sofia didn't want to hang out with her mommy anymore. Callie met some great friends and had established a close friendship with a fellow cop Teddy Altman. Sofia was thriving at school and they were really adjusting to living in Australia. Callie also became friends with two doctors who were her neighbours, Meredith and Derek who were a little older than what she was and had one child who Sofia was friends with called Zola. Callie felt safe, she felt there was nowhere safer to be than Summer Bay and she had no problem allowing Sofia to play without being under her mother's watchful eye. They knew the whole town and the whole town knew them too. Callie missed her parents but this was where she belonged. Shortly after that, she began to think about dating which surprisingly Sofia urged her to do. Callie began dating a woman called Bianca for three years before Josie decided to call it a day. Callie was heartbroken, she loved Bianca with all her heart and Josie was the first woman Callie slept with.

Now Sofia had just turned sixteen and was beginning to sit her exams. Callie hoped she'd do everything she could to go to University and was thrilled that she was interested in Meredith and Derek being doctors that she wanted to study medicine. When Sofia turned sixteen, she got her first boyfriend, a tall guy called Casey who was already known to Summer Bay Police because of who his family were. Casey Robbins was the younger brother of Tim Robbins and Arizona Robbins, two surfer gang members, known for handling stolen goods in Australia. It wasn't all that surprising to Callie that there was a female gang member until Callie saw the woman for herself. They were approximately the same age, but she looked so innocent, like butter wouldn't melt. Casey had the same look on his face. Callie and Sofia began to argue over Sofia's relationship with Casey, now that the surfer gang had arrived in Summer Bay. They had money, so it was no surprise that they brought into a restaurant, co-owning with Summer Bay local Angelo Rosetta who was finding it hard to keep his business afloat whilst supporting his wife Nicole and their son George. Callie was told to keep a close eye on them, alongside her partner Teddy Altman who was fast succumbing to the charms of Tim Robbins, no matter how hard Callie told her it was wrong.

This gang was infuriating and Callie was more determined than ever to do her job right, whilst making sure Sofia steered clear of Casey. Only she didn't know what was in store quite just yet…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I'm really excited for this fic because it's the first one I've planned ahead rather than posting immediately after writing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Also sorry for the confusion about Callie's ex. I was playing around with two names and hadn't read it through properly before posting. Callie's ex-girlfriend is called Bianca. :)

* * *

When Callie first met Arizona Robbins, she had no idea who she was. It was an event held in a gay bar in a town a little bigger than Summer Bay. Sofia and Meredith had urged her to go, it was a good thing to try and move on from Bianca and Callie knew for certain she wouldn't be back. She didn't like talking about Bianca, luckily she didn't have to because Summer Bay was that small that everyone already knew the story anyway.

So due to Sofia and Meredith's protests, Callie found herself dressing up to attend this singles night. She was nervous, she'd never done this sort of thing before. She put on her tightest red dress and a pair of black heels and trotted downstairs to see if Sofia approved.

"You look great mom" Sofia gushed.

Meredith added to the compliment and so did a couple of Sofia's friends who always seemed to be around. Callie didn't mind that so much, it was nice for Sofia not to be lonely whilst she was at the police station and her friends were a good bunch. There was Maddie, Sofia's best friend since moving to Summer Bay. The two girls instantly clicked on their first day of high school and were inseparable since. Then there was Zola, Meredith's and Derek's daughter and their next door neighbour, another one of Sofia's best friends. Then there was Evie. Evie had only been in the bay a couple of months but Sofia, Maddie and Zola took her under their wing at Summer Bay High. Then there were the boys Josh and Xavier. Both were nice boys, although Callie had doubts about her daughter hanging out with boys when alone in the house until Sofia ensured her they would ever only be friends. And right now that was definitely the case, Josh and Zola were dating as were Maddie and Xavier. Callie had nothing to worry about just yet.

Callie smiled, hugging her daughter and making her promise for the millionth time that she would be fine alone and yes she would go to Meredith's in case anything happened and of course she would call Callie in an emergency. Callie was satisfied with the answers and kissed her daughter goodnight. Sofia was evidently embarrassed because all her friends were in the room. Callie smirked and headed out to the car. It was a warm night and the sun was just beginning to set. Once in her car, Callie took a couple of deep breaths and headed off in the direction of Yabbie Creek.

* * *

Yabbie Creek was another small town, not far from Summer Bay. It was probably a little bigger, with a lot more to do and Callie and Sofia would often go shopping there whenever Callie had the time off. Callie pulled up outside the bar and applied her lipstick. She could feel her heart beating faster and tried to resist starting the car up again and going home. She caught her reflection in the mirror. She needed to do this, she needed to show Bianca that she hadn't won.

So she made her way inside and made awkward small talk with a couple of girls who definitely didn't look as though they had sixteen-year-old children at home. Callie knew she was young when she had Sofia, most people at her age were only beginning to think about having kids. She was first paired up with a tall brunette woman called Marie. Marie was nice, she was a lawyer and an extremely successful one at that but Callie was bored. She didn't need stability, she needed passion, someone who made her feel alive. Still, Callie gritted her teeth and forced her way through the small talk with Marie, who had a lot to say about herself. By the time their ten minutes was up, Callie was relieved. Still she took Marie's number when it was hurriedly scrawled onto a napkin. Callie placed the napkin in her pocket, knowing she would probably never use it.

The second woman was a lot more interesting and Callie could feel somewhat of a spark. The conversation was pleasant enough with Beth who was a teacher even though that quickly turned awkward when Callie realised she was a teacher at her daughter's own high school. The two of them laughed over it, both knowing it would be awkward for both of them to take anything further. That conversation quickly turned into a parent-teacher meeting, where Callie received information on how Sofia was coping with exam revision and how well her teachers thought she would do. At the end of their ten minutes, Callie was beginning to lose all hope. It had been a bad idea coming here and Marie and Beth were proof of that. She sat at her table waiting for the next woman to join, praying that it was third time lucky otherwise she could see herself leaving the night early.

An attractive blonde came down and sat across from Callie, giving Callie one of the widest smiles that Callie had ever seen in her life. She held out her hand.

"Hi" the blonde grinned. "I'm Arizona"

"Calliope" Callie replied, returning the handshake. "But everyone calls me Callie"

"Nice to meet you Calliope" the blonde smiled. "So what is a pretty woman like you doing in a place like this? I thought all the pretty, non-crazy ones were taken"

Callie blushed at the compliment.

"Is this your way of trying to tell me you're a little crazy?" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't we all, Calliope?" Arizona pursed her lips together like she was about to attempt blowing a kiss. "So where are you from?"

"Summer Bay" Callie stated. "Yourself?"

"Mangrove river" Arizona replied referring to the town on the other side of Yabbie Creek. It was a little further away than Summer Bay but Callie found herself there frequently. Mangrove River had some shady characters, after all. "My brothers and I run a shop" she added. Technically she wasn't lying if a shop meant selling stolen goods in their garage in return for money and other stolen goods.

"Have you ever been to Summer Bay?" Callie asked, avoiding the question of her job like she had with the other two women. She found that telling people she was a police officer led to strained conversation and people eager to get away.

"Once or twice" Arizona told her. "I mustn't have seen you there because yours is a face I would have definitely remembered" she smirked as Callie blushed again. "You're really not used to the whole women hitting on you thing, are you?" she commented.

"I've been out of the game a long time" Callie told her. "My last relationship there was no spark, no chemistry it was like we woke up one day and we'd been in a relationship for three years"

"So what happened? I'm wondering why she didn't make you her wife and demand ten kids of you" she smiled.

"That…is a long long story" Callie smiled shyly. "And we only have ten minutes"

"Maybe you can tell me that story another time?" Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"So there's going to be another time?" Callie pursed her lips and tried not to smile.

"I would like that" Arizona cocked her head to the side a little and gave Callie another wide smile.

"Hmm…if you're lucky" Callie smirked.

"See you're not so bad at flirting after all" Arizona commented. "So I take it you're not a local?" she added, picking up on Callie's American accent.

"I've been here about four years now" Callie told her. "I originally lived in Seattle but there was a job offer her so I moved with Sofia" she rambled.

"Sofia?" Arizona asked. "Is she the ex?"

"Oh…erm no" Callie was beginning to panic because telling a potential date about your sixteen-year-old daughter didn't always turn out to be a good thing. "Sofia's my daughter"

"Oh" Arizona smiled, trying to let Callie know that she wasn't all that fussed about her having a daughter tonight. "I love kids"

"She's a big kid" Callie laughed. "She's sixteen"

"Young mum" Arizona told her. "That must have been tough" she sympathised. "I know how it feels"

"You have a child too?" Callie asked.

"Not exactly" Arizona sighed. "My younger brother is sixteen. When he was two our father was killed in a hit and run. My mother, it was like she couldn't function anymore. So my elder brother and I basically raised the little one. When my dad died, it was like we lost two parents rather than just one"

"I'm so sorry" Callie commented. She couldn't imagine a life without her parents even though they lived hours apart now. She still called them every day and they visited frequently. Both of them were as impressed with Summer Bay as Callie and Sofia were.

"That was a long time ago" Arizona instantly wiped the frown from her face and resumed smiling. "And I don't want to be a downer when I'm talking to an extremely attractive woman"

"You're not so bad yourself" Callie smirked.

A timer rang out, letting everyone know that their time was up and it was time for people to move on to someone else.

"Well, I had fun" Arizona's eyes seemed to twinkle. "I hope we'll meet again, Calliope"

"Me too" Callie smiled. "Goodbye Arizona"

It was when she walked away that Callie realised they hadn't exchanged numbers with one another. She wanted to have the courage to go up and hand Arizona her number but was scared Arizona had purposefully not given Callie her number. Maybe their ten minutes didn't go as well as Callie had thought. She could barely concentrate on the next couple of dates, instead she watched Arizona interact with the different women. Occasionally their eyes met again, but Arizona would turn away first trying to concentrate on her date, despite being unable to stop stealing glances at Callie.

The evening drew to a close and Callie felt she only had a spark with one of the women and that woman was Arizona. She'd gotten a few numbers, none of which were the numbers she really wanted which bummed her out the most. Still there was nothing she could do about it as she watched Arizona talking with a woman once the night was over. Trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach she headed out the door, surprised at the change in temperature as she reached her car.

"Calliope!" Callie spun around to hear her name being called by Arizona. She tried not to let her happiness appear visible. She walked to where Arizona had stopped, holding up a piece of paper.

"You called?" Callie asked.

"I believe I forgot to give you this" Arizona smiled as she handed Callie the piece of paper with her number scrawled on. "How else would next time happen?" she added.

Callie smiled taking the number and placing it in her pocket. She didn't know whether to give Arizona her own and was worried about being the first one to make contact. She decided to question Sofia and Meredith once she was back home.

"Goodnight Arizona" Callie smiled as she turned away from the woman and back to her car.

"Calliope?" Arizona's voice called out again. Callie turned to see Arizona coming towards her, her hands cupping Callie's face. She pressed her lips against Callie's gently before she broke off biting her lip. "I also forgot to give you that" she smirked, still holding Callie's face in her hands. Arizona let go and went back inside, leaving Callie to process what had just happened.

* * *

"Mom" Sofia beamed as she woke up from sleeping on the couch. "How was your night?"

"You should be in bed missy" Callie scolded, although she was happy her daughter was awake so they could discuss things. They had a close relationship, due to the age gap between them it was almost sisterly rather than mother and daughterly.

"That doesn't answer my question" Sofia yawned sleepily. "So how was it, did you meet anyone nice?"

"Maybe" Callie pursed her lips together, knowing that Sofia would be eager for more details.

"Tell me more" Sofia sat upright, crossing her legs so that Callie had room on the couch to sit down.

"Well, there was this one…"

"And what was she like?"

"I am getting to it" Callie laughed. "She was attractive and funny and flirty"

"So you got her number, right? Please tell me you got her number?"

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't" Callie teased her daughter.

"You did!" Sofia exclaimed. "You should call her"

"I'm not going to call her right now" Callie shook her head. "I've just come back and I need to go to work"

"But you will call her right?" Sofia asked.

"Goodnight Sofia" Callie replied as she rose from the couch and made her way upstairs to bed. Sofia shook her head, hoping that her mom would call this woman. Sofia had never seen her mother so twinkly-eyed at a possible date before. Sofia sighed and went off to bed. She could always press for more details tomorrow. Whether Callie gave those details was yet to be seen.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Callie still had the number on her bedside table. She told Sofia it had fizzled out between her and the woman she met that night and that there was no chemistry between them when they texted or called. The truth was she hadn't called Arizona as she was far too scared. Scared of rejection and even scared of this turning into something more. The more time that passed, the more scared Callie got. She knew she had missed her chance, but she couldn't bring herself to discard of the piece of paper with Arizona's number on it.

It was a typical Monday morning. Sofia had complained about getting up for school and Callie had told her the same story about how when she was in kindy she was so excited to go to school every day. They both drank coffee and ate cereal in silence. Sofia scrolled through various social media catching up on all the news from her peers and Callie read the newspaper that came early every day. It was a comfortable routine they had perfected in the last couple of years. Then Zola and Maddie would come to the door for Sofia so they could walk to school together, calling into Evie, Josh's and Xavier's house on the way. Then Callie would leave for work. She never brought her car home, there was never much point as she lived in walking distance of the police force and a walk along the beach was nice first thing in the morning. Every day, she would stop in at Summer Bay Diner and pick up a large coffee and a sandwich for lunch, served every day by the town's busybody Colleen who was eager to know everyone's business.

"G'day Sergeant" Colleen greeted her, handing over Callie's regular order. "Busy day today?" she questioned as Callie sorted out the money to pay Colleen.

"Who knows?" Callie questioned. It was either or in Summer Bay. "Catch you later Colleen" she added, walking out the door and continuing on her way to work.

Callie walked past the old abandoned restaurant. She was good friends with the owner Angelo and was disheartened to hear he was struggling and looking for a co-owner. By the looks of things, he was in a serious talk with a tall blonde man. Callie hoped it was for the restaurant. She didn't want to find a new pizza place either. She smiled at Angelo and continued walking to work. It didn't take long from her place, maybe ten or fifteen minutes at most. Teddy Altman was already there. She lived a little on the outskirts of Summer Bay and was Callie's partner and closest friend at work. The two of them were sergeant's together and had started the job together at the same time. She greeted her friend warmly, but Callie could instantly tell she had something more to say.

"Did you see who was talking to Angelo?" She asked. Teddy had dated Angelo in the past so it wasn't all that surprising that she was still observant of him.

"Is it a co-owner?" Callie asked.

"I sure hope not" Teddy pulled a face. "We don't need those kinds of people in Summer Bay"

"You know the guy?" Callie asked. She was certain she had never seen that guy before in her life.

"I know his face. You know who Tim Robbins is, right?"

Callie pondered this for a second before Teddy filled her in.

"He's the leader of a small gang. Handling stolen goods, dealing drugs, fighting and wrecking places" Teddy filled her in. "They are bad news"

"If we know this much how have we not got these guys in jail?" Callie asked.

"Lack of evidence and they have the best lawyers in Sydney"

"Wait is this the gang from Mangrove River?" Callie asked, remembering a couple of incidents out there in the past. "Surfer gang?"

"That's the one" Teddy replied, a grim look on her face. "We should head over to Angelo's, check it out and make it look like we're there for a lunch reservation or something"

"Sounds like a plan" Callie said as the pair of them made their way over to Angelo's.

* * *

Angelo's restaurant was the most modern feature of Summer Bay. It was pretty fancy although the prices were reasonable and the food was a lot better than what was available at the diner. It was never busy early morning, except for people making lunch and dinner reservations so Callie wasn't all that surprised when they were the only two "customers" in the place. They saw Angelo sitting at the table, in talks with a guy, who Callie presumed to be Tim Robbins. Upon seeing the girls, Angelo stopped the conversation and walked over to them.

"Ladies" he beamed. "What can I get you for? Lunch or Dinner reservation?"

"Lunch please" Teddy replied. She nodded over at Tim Robbins. "Potential buyer?" she questioned.

"Just finalised things" Angelo wore a big stupid grin on his face, hoping that this investment would work out for him. Things had been tight money wise, especially now he had a baby.

"Have you checked him out?" Callie asked. The smile on Angelo's face disappeared and slowly turned into a frown.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, noticing the way the women were looking over at the guy who sat down at the table.

"Be careful" Callie warned him, her eyes darting to a blonde woman emerging from the back with a pile of plates in her hand. The woman stared at her and dropped the plates onto the ground.

"Jesus, Arizona" Tim barked as he rushed over to his sister's side as she crouched down to sweep up the smashed plates.

"Hey mate don't worry about it, there's plenty of plates" Angelo called out after Tim. Once they had finished sweeping Arizona stood up again, in full view of Callie.

"I'm so sorry" Arizona rushed over to Angelo. "They were just so heavy"

"It's fine" Angelo reassured her. "I'm sure I can forgive you for a few plates" he smiled. "Tim, Arizona these are Sergeant Altman and Sergeant Torres – they're regulars in here so treat them well" he smirked at the two women. Callie couldn't take her eyes of Arizona, something which was picked up on by Angelo.

"Do you two know each other?" He questioned, noticing the stares between the two. Before Callie had the chance to answer, Arizona answered for her.

"No. No, we don't"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Callie couldn't focus on work for the rest of the day. She was eager to get home, eager to get all things Arizona Robbins out of her head. Except that wouldn't be the case. Arizona would now always be around and there was nothing Callie could do to help that. She spent the afternoon getting information about the gang from Teddy. Callie remembered how Arizona said she and her brothers ran a shop. Now she was getting the information from Teddy that this shop was more than likely just selling off anything stolen for as much money as they could. Callie felt sick hearing all the facts about a woman who she had kissed, the same woman who looked as horrified to see Callie as what Callie looked to see her.

Finally, Callie's shift ended and she began the walk home. She needed a little bit of time to herself to process things but she was certain that she was never going to call Arizona's number after hearing of her business. She walked past the restaurant at the same time that Arizona was coming out. Callie began to pick up pace a little faster.

"Callie, wait" Callie stopped when she could hear Arizona get up close to her. She turned around.

"You failed to mention your shop was just a bunch of stolen goods. You know I can have you arrested for that?"

"Arrested for what? It's your word against mine Sergeant and you have no proof. Besides you also failed to mention you were a cop"

Callie sighed, knowing that Arizona was right – technically she had no proof that they were involved in anything illegal. Every lead the police had pursued in the past turned out to be a dead end and the gang always seemed to bring in enough money to bail each other out when it was needed. Callie was surprised to find out that Arizona had never actually been arrested but her brother had.

"I need to go and you need to stay away" Callie warned her.

"You never called" Arizona replied. "After that night, you never called. I thought it went well"

"Well, now I'm glad I didn't" Callie shook her head. "I have to go I think it's best that we just avoid each other…for the rest of time"

"In a small place like this?" Arizona laughed. "Come on Callie, it's been twice today. You can't deny the chemistry we had with each other"

"Well, here I am denying it" Callie nodded. "Keep your brother out of trouble and we won't have a problem, okay?"

"He's not the easiest guy to control" Arizona told her. "We're not bad people, it's not like we're buying the restaurant with blood money"

"And if I find out about anything dodgy going on behind that restaurant, believe me, I'll know exactly who to turn to" Callie glared at Arizona. "Goodbye"

* * *

Callie returned home to find Sofia and all her friends in the living room with boxes of pizza on the floor.

"Pizza for dinner?" Callie questioned.

"I figured you wouldn't mind" Sofia shrugged. "I've got you a pepperoni pizza, it's in the kitchen"

"You are a star" Callie smiled. "How's it going guys?" she addressed the rest of Sofia's friends as they mumbled their replies through mouthfuls of pizza. "Studying hard I hope?" the school exams were coming up soon and Callie was glad Sofia wasn't stupid and was putting in the hours that she needed to pass.

"Of course, Miss Torres" Maddie smiled, holding up a textbook for good measure. "Did you hear Angelo's has a co-owner?" she asked. She was Angelo's younger sister so it was no surprise that she'd heard the news. "Sofia is definitely glad" she smirked at her friend.

"Shut up" Sofia replied to Maddie as the rest of her friend group shared knowing looks with one another.

"What?" Callie asked. "Is there something you want to tell me Sof?"

"Nope" Sofia shook her head, glaring at Maddie for telling her mother anything.

"She has a little crush" Maddie blurted out.

"Maddie!" Sofia hissed, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"You're crushing on someone? That's nothing to keep a secret" Callie smiled.

"It's nothing" Sofia protested.

"Except he is joining us at the movies on Friday" Evie added. "He's really sweet and it's about time Sofia invited him along to something".

"And he said he can get us free pizza now his brother co-owns the place!" Xavier told Callie.

"Wait, what?" Callie turned to Sofia. "What's this guy's name?" she asked, her stomach lurching.

"Casey Robbins" Sofia smiled. "He's really nice mom"

"Oh" Callie's smile fell from her face. "Sofia I'm not sure this is a good idea"

"You don't even know him" Sofia told her.

"I know his family and his family are not people who I want you mixing with" Callie told her. "Trust me. Sofia"

"His family seem really nice" Sofia protested. "His older sister is really funny, you'd get along with her really well"

"Oh, I doubt that" Callie responded, remembering her earlier encounter with Arizona outside Angelo's restaurant. "Just promise me that you will stay away from Casey and the Robbins family"

"Fine" Sofia snapped, her cheeks burning. She waited until Callie heated up her pizza and went upstairs to leave the teenagers in the living room.

"Bummer Sof" Zola told her friend. "I wonder why your mum has such an issue with Casey's family"

"I have no idea" Sofia shook her head.

"So are you going to tell Casey you can't hang with him on Friday now?" Josh asked.

"No" Sofia shook her head. "That would be mean and all my mother needs to see is that he's a good guy" she told her friends. "And maybe in time, she will"

* * *

Callie had eaten half of her pizza and was halfway through a re-run of one of her favourite shows when her phone rang. It was Angelo. They were pretty good friends when he and Teddy dated and when Callie was dating Bianca they hung out together as a foursome. Callie would like to think they were still friends, even though conversation seemed a little strained and mostly about each other's work.

"Angelo?" she questioned. "Everything alright?"

"There's a gang of surfer boys in the restaurant" Angelo told her. "I told Tim they shouldn't be here but he said they were his boys and now he owns half the place I can't dictate anything"

"Are they doing anything?"

"Apart from getting drunk and leering on women, no" Angelo told her. "But I know what these type at like, things might get ugly here"

"Keep me updated" Callie told him. She lived closer to the restaurant than Teddy did so if something did break out then she could intervene easily, despite not being in uniform.

"I think you should come now" Angelo sighed and Callie could hear a commotion in the background already. She got out of bed and put her shoes on.

"On my way, I'll call for backup" she told Angelo as she ended the call, ready to deal with Arizona Robbins and her criminal lifestyle for the third time today.

Callie ran to the surf club and got there a lot quicker than expected. A couple of officers were just approaching the scene.

"Serge" One of the other officers greeted Callie. "What's the deal?"

"I had a call from the owner that a local gang are causing some trouble" Callie told the other officers. "Anyone we see causing trouble should be arrested and locked up for the night"

"Right-o Serge" The other officers replied as they made their way inside. They could hear glasses smashing and a lot of shouting. Angelo was stood by the door.

"Thank you for getting here so quick" he thanked Charlie. "Things kicked off when Sasha rejected one of the guys.

"Where is Sasha now?" Callie asked. Callie and Sasha were really close friends and despite Callie wanting to check up on her, she also needed to question her. "Was she hurt?"

"No" Angelo shook his head. "I got one of the waiters to take her home. Then things got really bad"

"We'll handle it" Callie promised him as she barged into the restaurant. Two men were currently involved in a fist fight and a couple of officers were trying to break it up. Callie realised one of the men was Tim Robbins, who she ran into earlier.

"If you're looking for someone to blame, blame Brody over there" Tim snarled as he was handcuffed and marched past Callie. "Can't handle rejection without a little bit of violence"

"I think I am capable of doing my job" Callie replied. "I propose everyone else here gets the hell out otherwise you'll be joining this pair in the cell tonight" she told the rest of the boys and Arizona who was behind the bar, with a young kid who Callie presumed to be Casey, the boy Sofia appeared to be interested in. A couple of insults were thrown her way as the boys were marched outside by the rest of the officers.

"You didn't have to arrest him" Arizona told Callie. "Tim was trying to resolve things"

"By using his fists?" Callie widened her eyes. "I've always found that to be the best approach" she muttered sarcastically. "Casey Robbins?" she glanced down at the younger boy who looked so much like his siblings.

"Yes?" he glanced up at her.

"Stay away from my daughter" she told him.

"Was that a threat?" Arizona butted in, standing in front of Casey. "Does it make you feel powerful threatening a kid?" she raised her voice. "Casey's a good kid"

"Stay away from Sofia" Callie repeated herself. "I hope that's the last time I have to tell you that, Casey" she continued. "You should get this place cleaned up Miss Robbins" she added, walking out the restaurant and back to the station so she could question Tim, Brody, and Sasha about what happened in the restaurant.

* * *

It was a long night at work and Callie didn't get home too late thanks to being left with questioning Tim, Brody, and Sasha. Sasha confirmed that Tim was trying to keep Brody of her back which is why he escaped with no charges against him. Brody, on the other hand, would be charged with harassment, but neither Tim or Brody were pressing charges against each other with both of them claiming it was a stupid fight and they had these types of stupid fights the whole time.

It was early morning by the time Callie got out and she was exhausted. Teddy would be on her own today as Callie's boss sent her home for the day to catch up on sleep. She walked back home via the beach, unsurprisingly bumping into Arizona.

"Where's my brother?" Arizona asked, slowing down from her run. "Has he been charged?"

"Nope" Callie shook her head. "Not this time"

"What you said to Casey was out of line" Arizona told Callie. It was evident that Arizona was overprotective of her little brother. "He's just a kid, so what if he's interested in your daughter?"

"Surely it's better to nip that in the bud now before things progress" Callie told her.

"So what, you want me to force Casey away from Sofia?"

"Something like that" Callie told her. "They'll move on they're young"

"I'm not telling Casey to stay away from Sofia" Arizona shook her head. "No way"

"I thought we weren't going to have any problems?" Callie stepped towards her.

"If you are mean towards Casey for no reason then we'll have a problem" Arizona took a step closer to Callie. "And I reckon I've got a good shot"

"Is that a threat?" Callie asked.

"It's a promise" Arizona replied. "See you around Serge"

* * *

"Hey Casey" Sofia smiled as she wandered up to the youngest Robbins family member at school later that week. "We're still on for Friday right?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Casey replied, unable to look at Sofia right now.

"What why?" Sofia replied. "Come on Casey, it'll be good"

"I don't think your mum sees it that way Sof" Casey sighed as he made eye contact with Sofia. Sofia sighed.

"My mom will come around" she told Casey.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that. She had a run in with my sister the other night"

"So?" Sofia questioned. "I thought you were looking forward to it"

"Of course, I was looking forward to it" Casey told her. "I've liked you for a while now and then you invited me along and it was the happiest I'd been in a long time. I don't want to cause any issues between your family and mine"

"Casey" Sofia sighed. "You are coming with us on Friday and then on Saturday, you and I can go grab a milkshake at the diner. I'm sixteen, my mom can't stop me doing anything" she smiled. "I've liked you for a while now too" she smiled. It was true, it began a couple of months ago when they were paired together in science class. At the time, Casey lived in Mangrove River and they talked about him moving to Summer Bay. Now they were finally here and Callie was doing her best to stop it all.

"Okay" Casey grinned. "I'll see you later Sof" he smiled, kissing her on the cheek before he walked away.

* * *

Friday soon came around and Sofia and her friends were getting the bus into Yabbie Creek to go to the movies. It was a regular Friday night tradition for them and a lot safer than going off to some party and participating in underage drinking. Sofia was meeting her friends at the bus stop and was just finishing applying her make-up when Callie came back from work. Things had been iffy between them once Sofia found out Callie had told Casey to stay away from her.

"You look nice" Callie commented.

"You don't have to stand over me, I'm not some dumb little kid"

"And I'm not some dumb old parent either. I know Casey's still going to the movies with you guys"

"So what?" Sofia added. "He's friends with everyone, you can't ban everyone from talking to him" she rolled her eyes. "It's not like we're going to be alone or he's going to take advantage of me"

"I know" Callie muttered. "I overreacted. Of course, Casey can be your friend"

"Is that all he can be?" Sofia glanced up at her mother. "I really like him, mom"

"I don't want him to break your heart or put you in danger Sofia" Callie replied. "I'm only trying to look out for you"

"Maybe instead of judging the family as a whole, you should try judging Casey on his own" Sofia told her.

"You are going to be late" Callie told her, completely avoiding Sofia's question. "I'll see you when you get back" she hugged her daughter and received a weak hug in return. She knew Sofia was still bitter about Callie's attitude towards Casey.

Once Sofia had left Callie headed over to Angelo's place for a takeaway pizza. Partly because she was hungry but partly because she knew Arizona was working behind the bar again. Even though the two of them were butting heads, Callie wanted nothing more than to pin her up against a wall and reciprocate the first kiss they shared. Still that was never going to happen, not with the differences in their lifestyles.

"You eat pizza a lot" Arizona told Callie as she walked up to the bar.

"You seem to always be behind the bar" Callie commented, choosing to ignore Arizona's comment about how much pizza she ate. "I hardly ever see your brother behind here"

"That's because he's the big boss, not the waiter" Arizona informed her. "What do you want Callie?"

"Well I want a pepperoni pizza" Callie told her. "And I came by to tell you that Casey is joining Sofia and her friends at the movies tonight"

"You changed your mind?" Arizona questioned, a small smile forming on her lips. "He's a good boy" she told Callie.

"Well he better not let me down" Callie replied as she waited for her pizza to cook. She opened her mouth as if she had something else to say, but decided against it.

"Do you have something to say?" Arizona asked.

"Nope" Callie shook her head. "Just waiting on my pizza"

"You know for a moment there, I thought you were going to ask me out" Arizona muttered, low enough that no one else could hear their conversation. "Seems a shame to let all that chemistry go to waste"

"The only place I'm likely to ask you out to is the police station" Callie told her.

"Well" Arizona pursed her lips as she leant forward enough so Callie could see her cleavage. "That would be a weird first date, but you know if that's what you want…"

"You think this is funny don't you?" Callie raised her eyebrows. "We kissed once and we went our separate ways" she smiled as another waiter came out clutching her pizza box. "There's nothing more to it"

"Whatever you say Serge" Arizona called out after her as she watched Callie walk out of the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed and aside from the odd fight in Angelo's between the surfer gang and a couple of locals, they stayed pretty quiet. Casey and Sofia became a couple and although Callie wasn't completely on board with the idea, she decided to put her own feelings aside for her daughter's sake. The boy seemed nice from what Callie had seen of him which admittedly wasn't much as work was keeping her busy. Callie came downstairs to see Sofia already awake, head in her books studying for her upcoming exams.

"Well I'm impressed" Callie smiled. Sofia was unlikely to ever get out of bed before noon on a weekend. "Studying your HSC's?"

"Course" Sofia smiled. "I'm actually thinking about heading over to Casey's to revise for a little bit"

"Alone?" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"No" Sofia shook her head. "Maddie and Xav will be there too"

"I believe you" Callie smiled as she grabbed a banana of the counter to take to work with her.

"Also can I go to a party tonight?" Sofia asked.

"Who's party?" Callie asked.

"You don't know her" Sofia told her. "She goes to school"

"Where does she stay. Do you want a lift?"

"Nah Casey's sister will probably take us over. She's going to some event in Yabbie Creek tonight anyway some singles night or something"

"Ah" Callie was tight-lipped at the mention of Arizona's upcoming single's night. "I want you home by 11 Sofia"

"That can be arranged" she smiled. "Come on I'll walk with you to work"

The Robbins' really didn't live all that far away from Callie and Sofia so Callie was left with the majority of the journey alone. She was pleased to see that Maddie and Xav were in Casey's place and Sofia wasn't lying to her like she had when she told Callie that Casey wasn't coming to the movies. She walked into the diner for her regular. Colleen was serving as usual, in conversation with Arizona.

"Ah Serge" Colleen greeted Callie. "I'll get your usual" she pottered off to fix Callie's order up for her. Arizona turned around.

"Good morning" she smiled. "It's a beautiful day out there"

"That it is" Callie replied slowly. "So Sofia tells me you're alright taking her and Casey to a party later"

"Sure" Arizona nodded. "What time do you want her home for?"

"11" Callie told her. "You working the bar tonight?"

"Probably" Arizona told her.

"Really?" Callie raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure Sofia mentioned something to me about you going to a singles night. Perhaps I'm mistaken"

"Wait a sec Serge, you sound almost jealous" Arizona pursed her lips. "I had amazing chemistry with this hot woman a while back" she told Callie. "Like _really_ hot"

"Oh really?" Callie widened her eyes. "What happened?"

"She turned out to be a cop who thinks I'm a bad girl" Arizona sighed. "It's a shame really"

"I'm sure you'll get over it" Callie smiled sweetly.

"That is true. I'm not sure she will, though. She always pops in for pizza when I know it's just to come and see me" Arizona replied. "If that's how she wants to spend time with me then she's going to end up with a bad set of love handles".

"A little big headed" Callie replied. "Maybe she just likes pizza?" she questioned, making a mental note to herself to stop going to Angelo's restaurant so much. Colleen came back with Callie's coffee.

"There's good money in the coffee business" Arizona noted as Callie paid for her coffee. "Angelo's is actually thinking about starting up takeaway coffee's" she told Callie. "You know, in case you're looking for another convenient excuse to drop by and visit me, Calliope"

"Coming for dinner is not a convenient excuse" Callie argued.

"Well I just find it funny how we conveniently bump into each other all the time" Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"It's a small town" Callie replied. "And with an ego as big as yours, it's pretty hard to avoid"

"Well it's big…but it's not that big" Arizona stepped closer. "I'm actually pretty modest"

"Yeah you seem it" Callie replied as they walked out the diner together. "Just have my daughter back by 11 okay?" she questioned walking away from Arizona before she got even more under her skin.

* * *

"So Serge we have a case here. There was a robbery in the Yabbie Creek last night and word on the street is that Tim Robbins is behind it so they can sell cheap alcohol at Angelo's" Teddy filled her in as Callie reached the station.

"You're kidding" Callie replied, glancing over the case file. "They left the owner of the place in some state" she observed a photo of a beaten bloody man. "Can he remember seeing anything?"

"Nope" Teddy sighed. "Apparently they came out of nowhere and it was dark and none of them showed their faces?"

"More than one guy?" Callie asked.

"He can't remember exactly how many but definitely more than two" Teddy shook her head. "Do you reckon Angelo knows about this?"

"I sure hope not" Callie replied. Angelo was still their friend and they didn't want to see him being led down a path he shouldn't be going down, despite his money issues. "Right, I'll go and check this out" she muttered, knowing she was going to see Arizona again and that Arizona would love every moment of it.

Callie walked over to Angelo's. It was early morning so there wasn't a lot of business and wouldn't be until a lot later. Arizona couldn't hide the smug look on her face as she saw Callie come into the restaurant.

"We meet again" she pursed her lips. "It's a little early for pizza Serge" she raised her eyebrows. "And I know you were eager about the takeaway coffee but you need to give us a little more time"

"Is your brother here?" Callie asked. "I really need to talk to him about an incident in Yabbie Creek last night. Do you know where your brother was between 3 and 5am last night?"

"I imagine he was sleeping" Arizona replied as she dried the cutlery ready for the restaurant opening at 12.

"Can you verify that?"

"Well, I don't creep into my brother's room every hour to make sure he's still in bed so no I guess I can't verify that" Arizona replied sarcastically. "What is this incident anyway?"

"We have reason to believe your brother and a couple of his mates nearly beat a man to death and stole some liquor to sell here at Angelo's"

"Well Tim isn't here and I have no idea of this incident"

"And I should just take your word for it?" Callie questioned.

"No" Arizona said. "Why would you ever believe anything I said?"

"Do you have any idea of when your brother will be back?"

"No idea" Arizona told her. "But I'm sure you're in here often enough to see when my brother is back for yourself"

"I'll be sure to check back later" Callie muttered making her way out of the restaurant and back to the police station. She was fairly certain that if Tim was involved, Arizona knew nothing about it and Callie didn't have a warrant to check the place yet.

* * *

They found Tim a little later on after he'd returned from Mangrove River visiting his mother. He was surprised to see two coppers in his restaurant.

"What's all this?" he glanced at Arizona who shrugged.

"Something happened last night they think you and the boys were involved"

"What happened?" Tim questioned.

"Mr Robbins we have a warrant to search the premises" Teddy showed him the piece of paper.

"Where were you between 3 and 5am last night?"

"I was sleeping" Tim told the officers.

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Not last night, no" he smirked at his own joke. Callie decided to continue.

"So you and your boys didn't go to Yabbie Creek to steal liquor"

"Not unless we did it in our sleep Serge" Tim told her. "We were all good boys tucked up in bed by 10"

"Are you trying to be funny?" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know – is it working?" Tim asked her. Callie decided to ignore him as she waited for Teddy to search the alcohol.

"How can you possibly prove if alcohol is stolen or not?" Tim asked.

"Serial numbers, receipts" Callie told him. "We'll make sure we'll catch whoever did this"

"Oh I hope you do. Can't have them stealing business away can we?" Tim raised his eyebrows.

"This stuffs clean" Teddy came back with a sigh. "There was a receipt that proves the purchases I counted the bottles"

Callie shut her eyes. She was so certain that Tim was behind this but it turned out, for now, he was clean.

"Sorry to disappoint that I run a clean business" he smirked. "See you later ladies" he called out after them as Callie and Teddy left the restaurant, annoyed that they hadn't found anything concrete enough to charge Tim Robbins with.

* * *

Callie was watching Sofia get ready. Actually to be more exact, Callie was watching Sofia try on a bunch of different outfits before Arizona and Casey came to pick her up for the party. They ate dinner at home, there was no way Callie was stepping foot back into Angelo's again that day. She'd never known someone to be so infuriating and so big headed in all her life and Arizona Robbins was definitely both of those things.

"You look great Sof" Callie commented for the fifth time as Sofia presented her next outfit. "Just go with whatever you feel most comfortable in I mean it's just a party"

"Yeah but Kayla is really popular and everyone is going to be there" Sofia told her mother.

"There's going to be no booze at this party, right?"

"No" Sofia shook her head. "And even if there was I wouldn't drink any of it. Definitely not worth the hassle of receiving a lecture from a cop about underage drinking"

"That's my girl" Callie beamed.

"So Arizona will have me back by 11. What are you going to do tonight?"

"Paperwork. TV" Callie shrugged. It was her normal way of spending a Saturday night.

"Maybe you should hit that singles night with Arizona. Isn't that the one you went to ages ago?"

"I'm guessing so" Callie told her.

"And you met that girl but it all fizzled out, right?"

"Right"

"Maybe you'll meet another girl?" Sofia questioned.

"I think I am happy enough spending my nights in front of the TV" Callie told her as there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Casey and Arizona and she invited them in.

"You look different out of your cop gear" Arizona commented as Casey went over to Sofia and kissed her. "Nope I don't want to see that and I'm sure Serge doesn't want to see it either"

Callie was finding it hard to concentrate. Arizona was wearing the tightest little skirt and the tiniest little top that Callie found herself staring at her. A little knowing smile from Arizona suggested she had done this purposefully and whatever game she was trying to play, she had definitely won.

"We better make a move on" Arizona replied. "Enjoy your night Sergeant" she grinned as she walked outside behind Casey and Sofia ready to take them to the party.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Callie heard the door go again. She hadn't been able to get Arizona off her mind, or that seriously hot outfit she was wearing. She answered the door. Arizona was on the other side. She looked nervous.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" she shook her head. "Can I come in?"

Callie took a moment to decide, before inviting her in. They stood a foot apart from one another.

"So what do you want? If it's not about Casey and Sofia. Do you have some information on your brother that I should know about?"

"I was on my way to singles night and now I'm here" Arizona told her.

"And I have no explanation for that" Callie tilted her head to the side a little. "So do you want to give me a reason?" she questioned.

"Calliope" Arizona whispered as she brought her hand up to touch Callie's cheek. Callie flinched.

"Touch me" Callie began. "And you'll regret it"

"No" Arizona smiled shyly shaking her head. "I can't ever imagine regretting touching you" she took another step forward as Charlie grabbed her arms and held her against the wall.

"You've got quite the grip, Serge" Arizona commented. They were inches apart and Callie could smell the perfume Arizona was wearing, the scent of her shampoo. Her heart began to pound.

"Are you going to behave?" Callie questioned, still holding Arizona's arms in place.

"No"

Callie let Arizona's arms go with a sigh. Smirking, Arizona reached out to touch Callie again, only this time she didn't resist. Arizona pulled Callie close towards her their lips meeting for the second time, only this time there was a lot more passion, like they had an addiction for one another that they couldn't control.

"Bedroom" Callie gasped as Arizona began to kiss her neck and her hands freeing Callie of the t-shirt she was wearing. "Now"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"I had fun tonight" Arizona grinned as she stood in Callie's bedroom. They'd had sex twice, each time was just as pleasurable and exciting. Callie wasn't surprised that Arizona was good in the bedroom, in fact with the big headed manner she'd been displaying the last couple of weeks she almost expected it.

"I think you should leave" Callie replied, not being able to look Arizona in the eye. Sofia had texted her mum and Casey had texted saying that they were getting home a different way so now Arizona didn't have to pick them up anymore.

"Why?" Arizona began to frown. "Was it not good?" she asked.

"No..I erm…Sofia's probably going to be home pretty soon" Callie replied.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Are you serious?" Callie questioned. "Do I really have to explain that one?"

"You don't want Sofia to see you with me because what? You think I'm a criminal or you'll think it'll make you look like a hypocrite when you told her to steer clear of Casey?"

Callie didn't answer.

"Or do you still have a problem with Casey? After what happened today?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. "You can't stop them seeing each other" she told Callie referring to Casey and Sofia. "They'll find a way to be together and you trying to force them apart will make things worse, not better"

"Then promise me your brother had nothing to do with the liquor being stolen?" Callie told Arizona. "Make me believe it"

"I can't" Arizona shook her head. "Because I don't know, Tim never tells me anything" she added. "Does Callie the cop ever switch off? Are you ever just Callie?"

"Callie the cop and Callie off duty are the same person" Callie argued.

"You see; I don't think that's the case. I have no problem telling the two of you apart. Maybe you should try it sometime. You might get along with Sofia a lot better if you're not constantly reminding her of her boyfriend's surfer gang family".

"Okay, just leave" Callie had decided she'd had enough. "This, us…was a mistake and it won't happen again"

"I don't think for a second you believe that yourself, Calliope" Arizona replied. "There's something between us, I can feel it and I know you can feel it too"

"You know just as much as I do that this can't happen, Arizona" Callie told her. "What would happen if your brother found out you'd slept with me because I imagine he wouldn't be too happy"

"So what? We pretend it never happened?" Arizona asked.

"That sounds like a great plan" Callie muttered. "You should really leave before Sofia comes back"

"Fine, I'll go" Arizona snapped back. "So I guess you won't be coming to Ma Robbins' barbeque then?"

"Excuse me?" Callie asked, having heard nothing of such event.

"Mum invited all of us round for a Barbie, you included" Arizona sighed. "She was really looking forward to meeting you and Sofia"

"Your mum wants a police officer round at her place?" Callie questioned. "Besides, isn't it a little too early in their relationship for the parents meeting each other"

"Is it?" Arizona replied. "Because I know Casey cares a lot for Sofia and I think she cares a lot for him too"

"I don't think me coming to your place would look good right now" Callie told her. "Not when your brother is under suspicion"

"For what exactly? Angelo's was clean, did you find anything incriminating there at all?" she waited for a second for Callie's answer. "Actually, I don't think we want you there either" she continued. "You know what? I like the other Callie a whole lot more so do me a favour and let me know when she's back" Arizona sighed, barging past Callie and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Sofia arrived home shortly afterwards, completely sober much to Callie's relief. She climbed into Callie's bed beside her, the same bed Arizona was in just a couple of hours earlier.

"How was your party kiddo?" Callie asked.

"So good" Sofia's eyes were gleaming.

"Did Casey and all of your friends have fun too?" Callie asked.

"Yes" Sofia smiled. "I really like Casey mom"

"I know you do sweetheart" Callie smiled, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"Do you think you'll ever get along with him? I know his brother is supposedly a bad guy but Casey and Arizona are good people"

"If your happy and he doesn't hurt you and you're not in any danger from being in that relationship then I'm sure I can support it" Callie replied. "Just don't push it Sof, Tim Robbins is under suspicion for almost killing a man and robbing liquor from his store. When I say he's a bad man, I mean it".

"Just because they share the same DNA doesn't mean they're going to all be the same" Sofia pointed out. "I'm nothing like my father"

"I know" Callie told her. Once Sofia turned sixteen Callie told her the whole story, all about Mark and what he did. Sofia was horrified. Callie took that time to tell her that she both looked nothing like her father or acted like him either. Just because they shared the same biology didn't make them similar at all.

"It's a shame you're pretty much always in cop mode. I know you say they're a dodgy family but his sisters really nice, don't you think?"

"I guess, I mean I haven't really spoken to her enough to have a judgement on her character"

"All I'm saying is that it would be nice to have a mom who didn't act like a cop all the time"

"I don't act like a cop all the time" Callie insisted.

"When was the last time you did anything fun?" Sofia sat up and asked. "Speaking of fun, Casey's mum has invited us over for a barbeque tomorrow night"

"You and me us?" Callie questioned, trying to let on that she hadn't already heard the details of the barbeque from Arizona as well as being seemingly uninvited.

"Yes, you and me us" Sofia rolled her eyes. "And I know you have the day off tomorrow so really you have no excuse not to join"

"Actually Sof, I have a lot of paperwork I should probably catch up on" Callie replied before seeing the disappointment on Sofia's face. "But I'll see what I can do" she sighed, even if it meant talking to a woman she'd rather avoid for a long long time.

"You're the best" Sofia beamed as she hugged her mother. "This is going to be so much fun"

* * *

"Tim, what is this?" Arizona arrived home to see her brother in their living room with a couple of his mates looking over bottles of alcohol. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is" she added.

"You mean the stolen booze the cops are looking for?" Tim smirked. "I think it is"

"You left a man for dead!" Arizona raised her voice.

"Jesus, keep it down will ya. That copper Torres is always around I'm surprised she's not hiding in the bushes waiting for a confession"

"And what happens when the police arrive with a warrant to search this place tomorrow?" Arizona sighed. "I thought this was our fresh start, I thought buying the restaurant and having a steady income meant we didn't have to do this stuff anymore" she gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"I know you don't like it sis" Tim told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "But it's good easy money" he added. "Besides we're not going to get caught, we have a buyer for the lot and Brody's doing the deal tomorrow"

"I'm going to bed" Arizona sighed. "I'll catch you in the morning"

"Wait a sec. How was singles night?" Tim asked. "Meet any hot chicks?"

"Nah. It was a bit of a flop actually" Arizona frowned. "Make sure this is gone tomorrow before the cops come here sniffing around" she ordered her brother.

"Consider it done" Tim promised her watching Arizona going up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, Arizona was in a really bad mood. Hurt at being rejected by Callie, hurt by her brother breaking his promises again and again. She was drying the dishes early morning before they opened, slamming the dishes down each time she had finished drying one.

"I know I said I was alright about you smashing the plates, but let's not make it a habit" Angelo smiled as he walked into the back of the restaurant. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "You seem kinda pissed"

"I'm fine" Arizona lied, putting on a fake smile to prove it.

"Well if you need to talk then you know where I am" Angelo told her. "I've got to nip out, you sure you'll be alright here on your own?" he asked.

"Sure" Arizona smiled as they heard someone out front. "You go do whatever you need to do, I'll deal with the customer" she added before walking out to the front to see Callie with a sheepish look on her face. "Do you want to make a reservation?" she questioned, hearing the back door slam shut as Angelo left the restaurant. She couldn't look at Callie just yet.

"No, actually I came to apologise" Callie said taking a couple of steps closer to Arizona. "I was out of line and I shouldn't have said what I said"

"Well,I already knew that" Arizona muttered. "No need to come over and see me personally, I'm sure I'll be fine avoiding you for a long time too"

Callie nodded, standing still in her spot. She wasn't prepared to grovel, she had never grovelled to anyone in her life before and it was proving a lot more difficult than when she practised in the mirror this morning. She took a deep breath.

"Is there something else?" Arizona asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes…I've been thinking and I would really like to come to the barbeque and meet your family properly" Callie revealed.

"Yeah well you see, you're not invited" Arizona shrugged her shoulders as though it was out of her hands. Callie could see the little smirk on her face proving that Arizona was enjoying every second of this.

"Right" Callie nodded. "Because you uninvited me"

"That's right, yeah" Arizona nodded, the smirk on her face growing even wider.

"So" Callie pursed her lips. "You could un-uninvite me" she stated.

"That's right too" Arizona replied.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Callie asked Arizona.

"You're right" Arizona laughed. "You can come. I know it's probably what Sofia wants" she told Callie.

"Thank you" Callie replied, relieved it had gone well. "I'll see you tonight"

* * *

"How hard is it to make a cake?!" Callie sighed in exasperation as Meredith and herself stood in the kitchen trying to make sense of a recipe.

"Harder than being a surgeon or a police officer apparently!" Meredith added. "Why are you going to such a great deal, it's only a barbeque"

"Because I haven't exactly been civil with Casey or his family, I just want to make the right impression" Callie sighed. "At this rate, I'll be turning up with a bottle of wine and drinking the lot just to forget I'm there"

"They don't even seem that bad" Meredith offered. "From what I've seen of them anyway"

"Well the elder brother is currently under suspicion for assault and theft" Callie rolled her eyes. "I mean I'm a cop, I'm supposed to be upholding the law and setting a good example" she continued.

"Not hanging around with shady characters" Meredith finished her sentence for her.

"I mean I would love to be everyone's best friend but as Sergeant Callie Torres I can't. I'm a cop first and a friend second and people need to understand that home Callie and work Callie are actually the same people. I mean I'm not wonder woman I can't fight crimes through my alter ego"

"You're really worked up about this party!" Meredith laughed. "I'm sure your bosses won't go crazy at you for hanging out with them one night. You might even get the information you're looking for if you're so sure Tim Robbins is your culprit"

"I don't think I can do this Mer" Callie told her. "I can't go over there and pretend I'm there for a social occasion when I'm secretly snooping around"

"Yeah thinking about it, I can't imagine it would go down too well if you were caught" Meredith added. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Callie sighed. "But I have to think of something" she glanced round at the baking ingredients in the kitchen. "I suppose I shouldn't really let Sofia go empty handed"

"Or we could buy a cake from the diner and pass it off as your own?" Meredith suggested.

"This is why we're best friends" Callie smirked. "Come on, we can grab some lunch whilst we're there"

* * *

Once Sofia came home from school, she found Callie on the couch clutching her stomach.

"You okay mum?" Sofia asked, placing her bag on the table.

"I think I'm coming down with something" Callie lied. "Must have ate something dodgy earlier when I went out for lunch with Mer" she sighed.

"Do you think you can still make the barbeque later?" Sofia frowned as she crouched beside her mum. "You look awful, in fact, maybe you should miss it"

"I feel so bad" Callie told her.

"No don't. I'm sure they will understand" Sofia smiled. "I've got to do some homework and then I'll get ready" she added.

"I brought a cake for you to take over" Callie told her. "It's in the fridge, tell his family I'm sorry I couldn't make it"

"I will" Sofia smiled. "Now you rest up and I'll see you when I get back"

* * *

Callie was watching TV when the door rang again. Sofia had been at Casey's for a few hours, after getting a lift over from Arizona. Callie wondered how she was doing meeting her boyfriends mother for the first time. She was pretty nervous when she met Felicity's parents and Bianca's parents, so knew Sofia would probably be freaking out a little bit. Callie went up to answer the door.

"You know" Arizona told her. "I'm not sure about Summer Bay but in Mangrove River when someone can't make a dinner they've been invited to; they usually call"

"I told Sofia" Callie bowed her head. "Where is she?"

"Still at mum's place" Arizona replied. "She tried to make it out like she wasn't upset that you didn't show but I could see that she was. Mum was pretty upset too"

"I really didn't feel well"

"Sofia did mention your excuse" Arizona narrowed her eyes. "But I think we both know that it's not to do with my family or your pretend illness, is it?"

"I just thought, all things considered, that it would be best this way" Callie replied.

"I thought all this considered the opposite would be true" Arizona sighed. "You came to me and you asked to come like you actually apologised because you wanted to come along. What happened?"

"I told you I didn't feel well" Callie gritted her teeth.

"Well, you seemed fine this morning. And last night, actually you seemed more than fine last night" Arizona smirked whilst Callie shot her a look indicating that she wasn't impressed. "Oh come on Callie" Arizona sighed. "We can't pretend it never happened or are you just that sort of girl who sleeps with someone…"

"No" Callie interrupted. "Of course, I'm not"

"Then what?" Arizona asked, using her finger to tilt Callie's chin her way. "Callie?"

"It just wouldn't work" Callie told her. "This…us"

"Well, it seemed like it would last night" Arizona replied. "You knew it was right then, you knew it was what you wanted. What we both wanted. What we both still want now"

"I'm sorry" Callie told her.

"It took us so long to even get to here" Arizona replied. "Hey, look at me"

"You should go" Callie told her. "Please just go"

"Okay" Arizona nodded slowly. "But I know you want this just as much as I do" she told Callie who bowed her head and didn't look her in the eye. "Goodnight, Calliope"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

A couple of weeks later and still with no evidence to prove that Tim Robbins was behind the theft and assault, the case soon went cold. Callie was annoyed, she was so certain that it was him with that smarmy look on his face during questioning, the sort of look that indicating that he knew exactly what went on but they never would.

It was a typical Friday night and Teddy and Callie were on duty that night. It was going to be a slow night, Teddy predicted that if Tim was the criminal then he and his friends would probably lay low for a while and Tim had. Of course, Callie hadn't been to their restaurant unless it was a police matter, she couldn't face Arizona at the moment. Surprisingly she hadn't seen much of Arizona since she appeared at Callie's doorstep, although it was easy not to see someone when you were deliberately avoiding them. Callie was sat at her desk. She shared an office with Teddy who at the moment looked just as bored as Callie.

"I'm hungry" Teddy frowned as she looked over the paperwork on her desk. "Pizza?"

"Same here" Callie smiled. "Where from?"

"As if there's any other place to order from than Angelo's" Teddy laughed. "By the way, it's your turn to go and collect, I went last time"

"I can't go there right now" Callie muttered. "Please" she asked Teddy. "If I have another run in with that Arizona woman about the whole Casey and Sofia situation.."

"It's been weeks" Teddy told her. "Just go up, pay for the pizza and leave" she was interrupted by the sound of her phone going. "It's the boss, so I've got to answer this"

Callie sighed, knowing there was no way she could persuade Teddy to go pick up their pizza instead of her. Maybe Arizona wouldn't be working tonight. Maybe she'd be at another singles night. Callie didn't know how she felt about that idea. The woman was right, they had this chemistry together and that one night they spent together was the most fun Callie had had in a long time. But in their situations, pursuing something more could be dangerous for them both.

She walked into the restaurant. It was busy tonight and in the corner of her eye Callie could spot Casey and Sofia. She knew Sofia hung around the bar a lot more and was worried about her drinking underage until Sofia assured them that Arizona would probably react the same way Callie would if she found them sneaking booze. Callie could see Arizona at the counter, grinning at an attractive brunette woman who sat alone. Callie could feel her stomach tighten as she walked up to the counter. Arizona seemed too engrossed in chatter with the other woman even though Callie knew perfectly well that Arizona had already spotted her.

"Mmhmm" Callie cleared her throat to try and get Arizona's attention. "Can I get some service around here?"

"Someone will be with you in a moment" Arizona told her, their eyes meeting for just a second before she turned away to chat with the brunette woman once more. Callie drummed her fingers on the bar as she waited for someone to deal with her order. Every worker seemed to be busy tonight and after 5 minutes, Callie decided to try Arizona again.

"Doesn't look like anyone is coming" she told Arizona.

Arizona glanced her way, looking annoyed that Callie had interrupted her again.

"I'll be right back" she smiled sweetly at the brunette woman who got up and walked away. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"One Margherita pizza and one pepperoni pizza please"

"Date night?" Arizona asked, noticing Callie had ordered one more pizza than normal.

"Just for me and my work partner" Callie told her, wondering if Arizona was jealous. Sure they hadn't spoken or seen each other a lot in the past few weeks considering what had happened, but Arizona had hardly left Callie's mind since.

"Coming right up" Arizona muttered. "Haven't seen you around in a while"

"Yeah well that's because I've been avoiding you" Callie told her. "I just figured…"

"You don't have to explain it" Arizona replied. "This…awkward small talk is not something we have to do. You made that clear enough" she sighed. "I'll let you know when your pizza is ready" she walked off into the kitchen, eager to escape Callie and the awkwardness between them.

* * *

Callie wasn't in work again until the next afternoon. She rested all morning whilst Sofia was at school, waking up in time so they could have lunch together then they both headed out the door at the same time, Sofia back to school for afternoon classes and Callie for work. She was approached by Teddy before she even got the chance to step into her office.

"We've got reports of an abandoned car on the side of the main road leading to the Yabbie creek" Teddy informed her.

"Let's go check it out" Callie replied as they headed to Teddy's car.

The journey wasn't long and it wasn't difficult to spot the abandoned car. Callie and Teddy got out of their car to take a look.

"Do you think it looks like someone's been living in their car?" Teddy asked.

"Were the clothes and pillows too much of a giveaway?" Callie smirked, teasing her friend. "I think you're right though someone's definitely been living in their car".

"With a child, too" Teddy pulled a face as she held up an item of toddler's clothing.

"When was this called in?" Callie asked as she checked the car. "Keys are still in the ignition but the battery is flat, my guess is whoever was living in this car is on foot"

"But where would they be going?" Teddy asked. "We're literally slap bang in the middle of two places"

"I'll call someone to take the car back to the station…maybe you should look around see if there's anything we're missing" Callie told Teddy as she pulled out her mobile phone.

Teddy wandered off down a little side road to see if there were any clues to where the owner of the car was. She was gone for about five minutes when she returned with a young woman with a little girl who Callie presumed to be around 2 or 3. They were both dirty and grubby, the little girls cheeks were tear-stained and the older woman had been badly beaten.

"Jesus" Callie muttered when she saw the sight of them both. She rushed over to their side. "Is this your car?"

"Please don't take it away" The woman began to sob herself. "It's all we have, all our things are in there"

"I'm afraid someone's on their way to collect it. Why don't you come back to the station with us and we can get you cleaned up?" Callie patted the woman on the arm who instantly flinched. "How did you get all these bruises?" she asked.

"I tripped" The woman bowed her head and Callie knew instantly she was lying. Sensing that she had to build up a rapport with the woman first, she decided to drop all questions about the obvious beating she had received.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Callie smiled as a tow truck pulled up to take the car back to the station. She took the little girl from her mother's arms. "Hello sweetie, my name is Callie what is your name?"

The little girl looked at her mother before answering and Callie noted the way her mother nodded before the little girl gave her answer.

"Poppy" the little girl rubbed her eyes.

Callie opened her mouth to ask another question but instead decided to stay quiet. Whatever the reason was, it was obvious that the little girl was hesitant to give any name to Callie at all. She handed the baby back to her mother as she opened the car door for them.

"Domestic?" Teddy muttered under her breath, low enough so the mother couldn't hear them.

"I'd count on it" Callie raised her eyebrows as they both got into the car, heading back to the station to see what they could do for the woman.

* * *

"My name is Josephine Alice Wilson" the woman muttered through gritted teeth as she and her daughter sat in a room with Callie and Teddy. "I've told you that about ten times now"

"We can't find anything on you" Callie explained. "We know you're lying, your child looked scared to give her name and you did not get those injuries from tripping" she placed her hand on Jo's arm. "You can trust us" she smiled.

"I can't trust anyone" Jo shook her head. "I'm Josephine Wilson, my daughter is Poppy Wilson"

"If you tell us the truth we can help you" Teddy intervened. "What about a husband or a boyfriend?"

"We are on our own" Jo hissed. "And I'd prefer to keep it that way"

"We can ensure that would happen" Callie told her. "You don't have to live your life on the run. You and Poppy can live under these new identities with all the right identification documents so you don't have to live in your car forever"

"It wasn't going to be forever" Jo bowed her head. "Where is my car, everything we own is in there"

"We've got it covered" Teddy told her. "We took it down to the local mechanics and they are going to fix it"

Instead of looking relieved, Jo looked panicked instead.

"I…I don't have any money to spare" her bottom lip quivered.

"Like I said we've got it covered" Teddy told her. "And we can do a hell of a lot more for you if you just tell us your story" she smiled.

Jo looked at the two police officers, trying to decide whether or not she could trust them. Poppy was in her arms, looking a lot cleaner now that they had both used the showers in the police station.

"You promise you will help?" she asked glancing down at Poppy.

"We promise" Callie told her.

"We were trying to get away from my husband. He's a bad man" Jo sighed. "He did this" she pointed at her face. "And it wasn't the first time" she broke off. "I couldn't stay there any longer, one day he'd end up killing me"

"Do you think your husband is out looking for you?" Teddy asked.

"Probably" Jo sniffed. "I tried running when Poppy was a newborn but he found me. He was so angry"

"Have you ever got the police involved before?"

"You don't know my husband" Jo shook her head. "To the rest of the world, he's a nice charming respectable man. It's only when you're alone with him that you see the other side to him" she wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand. "So we went on a little adventure" she smiled down at her daughter. "We made up new names that we would use if anyone asked and we drove and drove and drove"

"Until the battery went flat" Callie added.

"Until the battery went flat" Jo repeated.

"So what are you really called then?" Teddy asked. "We can put you in witness protection, you'll have a place to stay and officers who will check in with you every now and then"

"That is the best offer I've received in a while" Jo smiled shyly. "My real name is Sarah Beaumont and my daughter's real name is Lucy Beaumont"

Teddy and Callie both nodded.

"Teddy why don't you get in contact with witness protection and I'll go see how the car is doing?" she questioned.

"Sounds like a plan" Teddy responded.

* * *

The local mechanics wasn't far from the police station. Callie could see the car and the guys were working on it. All the stuff found inside the car had been bagged and placed to the side. Callie wandered over.

"How's it looking?" she asked one of the mechanics.

"Looking pretty good Serge" The guy smiled. "Should be up and running again in no time"

"That's great" Callie smiled. "Is this all the stuff found inside?"

"Yeah a couple of your guys came and cleared it before we got started, they said you'd probably be back to collect it later" the guy wiped his forehead. "Can't have been comfortable living in a car"

"I agree" Callie replied. "I'll take the stuff now" she went over to grab a couple of bags.

"Actually, another thing Serge. Elijah came by earlier and we told him what we knew and he said if you needed any help then he would be happy to help"

"Really?" Callie smiled. Elijah ran the local church and was actively involved in the community. There was no doubt a lot he could do for Jo and Poppy such as providing them with clothes and other bits and pieces they would need in the future. "That's awesome, thanks guys" she took the bags full of the clothes and other items Jo and Poopy already had and went back to the station where Elijah was.

"I heard about the situation" he smiled as he saw Callie. He held up a couple of bags. "I've got blankets and bedding and a box of dinnerware".

"Elijah you are so great" Callie smiled taking the stuff from Elijah's hands.

"And there's lots of clothes that have been donated. The woman and child are more than welcome to pick out anything they would like"

"I will tell them that" Callie nodded, pleased that she lived in such a small close-knit place where everyone was eager to help out a woman they didn't even know when she was going through a crisis. Of course, only the police knew the real story and it would no doubt stay that way.

"Oh and Angelo's is offering free food" Elijah replied. "I explained the situation to that young Arizona woman and she really wanted to help out"

"Really?" Callie was surprised. She checked her watch. It was just before dinner time and no doubt Jo and Poppy would be hungry. Callie wasn't even sure when they last ate. "I might take them over whilst Teddy gets witness protection set up"

"That sounds like a good idea" Elijah smiled. "Make sure to pop in later to see if there's anything else they need" he added as Jo and Poppy came out with Teddy.

"How's the car doing?" Teddy asked.

"Seems to be an easy fix" Callie smiled. "A member of our community dropped in some things like blankets, bedding and plates" she told Jo. "And there are lots of donated clothes that you are welcome to take"

Jo began to well up and hugged Poppy close to her. Both Callie and Teddy could see that she was relieved at the amount of support she was getting.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No one should ever have to be in your situation" Teddy smiled. "They are preparing a place but it won't be ready by tonight so I've got them a place in a hotel for the night" she told Callie. "And an officer will stay with them just in case they are being tracked" she added. They had no idea how scary Jo's husband really was, but by the look of the bruises on her face, it was safe to say he had a way with his fists.

"But right now our local restaurant is offering a nice hot meal" Callie smiled. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I've just spent the money I had on food for Poppy and petrol" Jo shook her head. "I am starving" she looked a lot better now that she had cleaned up, despite the cuts and bruises and she looked a lot happier now she had a chance of escaping. Callie led them out and over to Angelo's as Teddy stayed behind to fill out the remaining paperwork.

* * *

Angelo's was reasonably quiet and there weren't a lot of workers in. Arizona saw Callie and walked over to them.

"Take a seat" she showed them. Jo and Poppy took a seat and Callie followed Arizona to the bar.

"Thank you for this" she smiled. "They've been through hell"

"She looks like she has" Arizona nodded at the only woman. "Elijah told me the situation and I just wanted to help. I know what it's like to be hungry and worried about not having enough money to put food on a table"

Callie smiled at Arizona, remembering the story Arizona gave about her childhood.

"You turned out alright" Callie smiled.

"I suppose I did" Arizona shrugged, trying not to smile at Callie. "I'll be right over to take their order are you staying with them?"

"Yes. Although count me out for pizza, some woman told me I'll end up with a bad set of love handles"

"Wise words" Arizona raised her eyebrows. "She sounds pretty awesome"

"She…she is" Callie smiled. "And I was a bit of a jerk to her"

"Sounds like you should apologise" Arizona smiled.

"I think your right" Callie added before she walked away, over to the table where Jo and Poppy were reading menus.

* * *

After eating a lot of pizza, Jo and Poppy were insanely full. Callie took them over to the church where a lot of donated items were stored and Jo and Poppy picked out whatever they would need. It was getting late, Poppy was asleep in Jo's arms as Callie and Teddy drove them over to the hotel. An officer was waiting there and tomorrow Jo and Poppy would be leaving the area and officially becoming Josephine and Poppy Wilson. It had been a good day for Callie, knowing that she had helped Jo and that Jo was so grateful for everything they had done. It really reminded her of why she enjoyed becoming a police officer, she wanted to make a difference and she wanted to make people's lives better.

On the way back Callie stopped by Angelo's again. It was closing time - she could tell by the few remaining people exiting the bar. She walked into the restaurant to see Arizona cleaning the tables.

"Hey" Arizona smiled.

"So I just wanted to say thanks for earlier" Callie smiled, taking a few steps closer to Arizona. "And I wanted to say sorry, I was a jerk"

"Oh I know" Arizona smirked. "So is that all you came to say?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yep I guess so" Callie turned around.

"Calliope" Arizona called out after her. Callie turned around to face her. "Don't keep walking away" she stepped closer to Callie. "We've done enough walking away"

"Is there anyone here right now?" Callie asked.

"Just me closing up" Arizona replied.

"Good" Callie smirked. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck, pulling her in closer as their lips met again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, it's been a little while, I've been crazy busy lately. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

A few days had passed and Callie and Arizona were both eager to keep whatever was going on between them, between them. Callie because her job would be on the line, the fact that she was dating Tim Robbins's younger sister was more than enough to raise a few eyebrows at the station. Arizona because her older brother wouldn't be too impressed with her latest choice of girlfriend. So their arrangement was quickly agreed upon.

"Good morning" Arizona smirked as Callie opened the door. It had been their usual routine the past few days. Arizona would wait for Sofia to call round at Casey's on her way to school and then she would walk over to Callie's place knowing it was going to be empty.

"Good morning" Callie smiled shyly as she pulled Arizona closer to her. "I am afraid we don't have a lot of time this morning…" she trailed off.

"That's a shame" Arizona frowned. "But at least we can make the most of the time we do have" she laughed. "How long do we have?"

"Thirty minutes" Callie smirked.

"How is something amazing supposed to happen in thirty minutes, Calliope" Arizona laughed as she pulled her top over her head.

"Think of it as a challenge" Callie replied as she took Arizona's hand and led her upstairs. They were just about to enter Callie's room when they heard the door open. "Quick, hide" she told Arizona who went into Callie's room. Callie wandered downstairs to see Casey and Sofia.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on your way to school?" she raised her eyebrows.

"We were but I lost my homework and now I can't find it" Sofia frowned.

Callie rolled her eyes. Sofia was always losing things but it was doubly frustrating knowing Arizona was upstairs in her room half naked as Callie was dealing with Sofia.

"Where did you last have it?" she asked.

"If I knew that I would have it in my hand by now" Sofia pointed out. "Are you alright, you seem a little flushed"

"Yep I'm fine" Callie lied, fanning her face to try and cool down. "Just been doing some squats" she added. "Here why don't I help you find it"

"I'm sure you've probably got better things to be doing" Sofia smiled.

"Not really" Callie shrugged, eager to get her daughter and Casey out of the house. "You sure it's down here?"

"Yeah" Sofia pulled a face. "I always keep my school stuff down here"

Callie nodded as she knelt down beside Sofia. She'd already been looking for a few minutes now.

"Maybe you should just leave it otherwise you'll be late for school" Callie reminded her after a long time searching.

"It's important" Sofia argued back. "I'll get in even more trouble for not handing it in than for being late"

"I'm sure they'll understand" Callie muttered glancing at the clock. What was meant to be a half an hour for her and Arizona had now become ten minutes. She sighed, knowing they'd have to give it up this time.

"Found it" Sofia beamed as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Oh thank god" Callie muttered, watching Sofia attempt to arrange the papers neatly. "I will do that, you two get to school"

"You sure?" Sofia narrowed her eyebrows. Callie nodded. "Okay, see you later"

Once Sofia and Casey had left, Arizona came downstairs to see Callie ironing.

"If she was any longer…" Arizona rolled her eyes. "Now where were we" She grinned. Callie took her top off. "That is an excellent, excellent place to start" she added, before the smile on her face turned to a frown once she saw Callie was putting her police uniform on. "What's going on?"

"You're about to leave and I'm about to go to work?" She shrugged as she put her hair up in its usual ponytail. "Don't look at me like that" she sighed, noticing the expression on Arizona's face. "We had a window and now it's closed"

"This isn't fair" Arizona commented.

"I will make it up to you" Callie smiled. "I promise"

"You better" Arizona told her. "I'll hold you to that" she laughed. "So when can we see each other again?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck.

"I don't know…but I'll call you"

"I wish things didn't have to be this way" Arizona broke off eye contact.

"But it has to be" Callie told her. "You know that don't you?"

"Course" Arizona smiled brightly. "It just sucks not being able to do stuff like this" she leaned up and kissed Callie's delicate lips. "Out in the open"

"I'll call you" Callie promised. "Bye"

"See you around serge" Arizona replied as she left Callie's place, both of them feeling a little frustrate that their limited time with one another was cut short. Callie continued to get ready for work.

* * *

"Psst" Teddy hissed at Callie as she arrived into work.

"What's up?" Callie shrugged sitting down beside her work mate to see what she wanted to say. She could see Teddy's eyes were fixated on another woman who was chatting to their boss on the opposite side of the room.

"That's Miranda Bailey" she nodded discreetly at the woman.

" _The_ Miranda Bailey?" Callie questioned. "Are you being serious?" she added. Miranda Bailey worked right in the centre of Sydney and there wasn't a police officer in Sydney who didn't know her name. "What is she doing here?"

"Looking for recruits for the detective exam" Teddy informed her. "I've been lip reading"

"I won't hold my breath on what you just said then" Callie smirked. She knew this was a big deal to herself and a lot of her colleagues. Callie was interested in becoming a detective, despite loving her current role. "You going to apply?"

"Eh" Teddy shrugged. "I don't know, it's a lot of work"

"That's true" Callie mused. It was easier now Sofia was basically grown up and could be trusted in the house by herself.

"Are you?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe" Callie shrugged, watching as Detective Bailey wandered around the police station. Teddy and Callie pretended to be doing something work-related when she approached them.

"Hi Detective Bailey, it's a pleasure" Teddy stuck her hand out.

"No point sucking up" Bailey snapped. Callie raised her eyebrows but she wasn't surprised. Detective Bailey had the nickname "The Nazi" for a reason.

"I'm Sergeant Altman and this is Sergeant Torres"

"Nice to meet you" Callie added. "What brings you to the bay?"

"I need some good recruits so I'm personally visiting stations to scare people into joining" Bailey added and from the look on her face Callie could tell she wasn't joking. "Are you going to apply?"

"I haven't really given it much thought…" Callie began.

"Well decide" Bailey responded. "Are you working on a case?"

"Nothing major" Teddy told her. It was true, Tim Robbins and his surfer gang had been pretty quiet and Arizona had revealed he'd been at home the past few days taking care of their mother whilst she was sick. So apart from the odd speeding ticket or shoplifter, Teddy and Callie mostly found themselves catching up on the paperwork they had put off for so long. "We had a case not long ago, Tim Robbins was the suspect"

"Suspect?" Bailey raised her eyebrows.

"The case went cold" Callie frowned, realising this probably wasn't the best example of their work to be bringing up in front of Miranda Bailey. "But if any new information comes to light…"

"Hmm" Bailey pursed her lips and checked the clock. "Where's good for lunch around here?"

"The diner, I guess" Callie told her.

"We'll join you" Teddy grinned, picking up her bag before Bailey could interrupt and say that she would prefer to be alone. Callie rolled her eyes and followed her friend and Bailey who had already started to leave.

* * *

"Actually, I have to go" Teddy pulled a face as they got to the diner. "It's Henry I forgot I was supposed to meet him for lunch"

Callie glared at her friend for trying to leave their lunch with Miranda. It had been her idea to join Miranda after all, Callie was more than happy having something out of the cafeteria or even heading home for lunch. Now she looked over at Bailey who looked as though she didn't want Callie to leave anymore. Teddy apologised once more and left the diner.

"So, have you thought any more about the application?"

"Between the five-minute walk from the police station to here?" Callie tried to joke. "Not really"

"I don't like people"

"I would never have guessed" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Let me finish" Bailey snapped. "I've heard good things about you Sergeant Torres and I'm going to be annoyed if you don't try to become a detective" she added. "The city is in great need of officers"

"Oh I couldn't move away from the bay" Callie told her. "My life is here. My daughter loves it here"

"It was just a suggestion" Bailey told her. "There's still the opportunity for you to be promoted within your own station"

"That sounds pretty good" Callie smiled.

"Just think about it" Bailey told her. "And then do it"

"I will think about it" Callie pointed out, trying not to smile at how bossy this woman was.

* * *

Meanwhile Sofia had just walked in with Meredith and Zola. Pupils who lived in Summer Bay often went home for lunch rather than staying in school and instead of their usual meal at home, Meredith had agreed to take them to the diner whilst she had the day off.

"Who's your mum talking to Sof?" Zola nodded in the direction of Callie who was too engrossed in police talk with Bailey to notice everyone coming into the diner.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before" Sofia shrugged. "But she does seem to be having a really good time…for a change"

"Come on, she hasn't been _that_ bad" Meredith pointed out.

"You haven't been living with her" Sofia pointed out.

"Yeah alright, maybe you're right" Meredith smiled. "Maybe she needs to go out and have some...fun"

"Gross" Zola commented.

"You think mum needs to go out there and get some action, don't you?"

"I said fun!" Meredith protested.

"No, but it's true. She's been all cranky recently and her love life's been non-existent since that speed dating event in the Yabbie Creek" Sofia replied. "Maybe if she got herself out there she'd get off my back about Casey"

"I'm staying out of this" Meredith laughed, holding her hands up in the air.

"I have an idea" Sofia smirked as she heard her mum and Bailey laughing. She went up to the counter and ordered a slice of cake with two forks, before taking it over to where her mum was.

"Hi" Sofia smiled brightly. "I'm Callie's daughter, Sofia"

"Sof we didn't order this" Callie shook her head in confusion.

"I just thought you'd worked yourselves up an appetite" Sofia beamed in reply.

"This is Miranda Bailey. She's a detective in the city. We're just talking about work".

"Oh you're a cop too, that's great you have so much in common" Sofia added as Callie narrowed her eyes, guessing what her meddling sixteen-year-old was up to.

"Okay, you need to go now" Callie replied firmly.

"Right" Sofia smiled. "She's using her scary cop voice but you really learn to love that" she smiled down at Bailey.

"Goodbye Sofia" Callie's tone of voice was even firmer. Sofia got the message and quickly joined Zola and Meredith.

* * *

"I could kill you" Callie came over to where Sofia, Zola and Meredith were. Bailey had taken off and Callie still had a bit of her lunch break left.

"I'm sorry she looked nice, you seemed to be having a good time" Sofia pointed out.

"I was being polite" Callie told her daughter. "Besides, I don't need you to match make, where has this whole idea come from anyway?"

"Meredith pointed out that you weren't getting any"

"Fun!" Meredith interrupted. "I said fun"

"I am fun and I have plenty of fun" Callie argued.

"When?" Sofia screwed her face up.

"All the time!" Callie insisted. "I go for runs and I have coffee and pizza…"

"Wow" Sofia rolled her eyes. "I'm almost jealous"

"I have fun!" Callie protested.

"All I'm saying is it would be good for you to get out there, get a little fun"

"This is an inappropriate conversation" Callie's face went bright red.

"Just go on a date" Sofia looked up at her mum with her big brown eyes.

"Look, even if I wanted to go on a date…and I don't" She narrowed her eyes at Sofia before continuing. "There's no one in this town who I would go out with anyway"

"You never know there might be someone right under your nose who you never thought of before" Meredith added. Callie tried not to blush thinking of her current situation with Arizona. She hoped to get Sofia off her back about the whole dating business.

"You are just as bad as Sof" Callie frowned at her friend. "I am going back to work where I will also have fun" she smirked, walking off from the diner hoping that the conversation about her love life would be forgotten about.

* * *

"Hey" Callie smiled at Sofia when she walked through the door. She'd worked late tonight. "You're up late" she observed, noticing that Sofia was glued to her laptop screen.

"Mum" Sofia smiled sweetly and Callie knew she was going to drop a bombshell. "You know how you said you would love a relationship but there's no one in this town?"

"Funnily enough, I do not remember saying anything about how I would love to be in a relationship" Callie muttered. "Oh what did you do"

"Well I made a list of potentials, I think you'll be surprised at how many I've found" Sofia chattered excitedly. "I've also made a shortlist of the best ones…"

"Where are you getting all these people?" Callie asked, joining Sofia on the couch.

"I signed you up for a dating site" Sofia beamed. "It was easy and you have a lot of interest already"

"What?!" Callie raised her voice, taking Sofia's laptop out of her lap. "That's my picture!" she exclaimed. "What happened to not butting in?"

"But these women have great potential" Sofia whined. "Do you really want to be known as the sad old spinster cop?"

"Who calls me that?!" Callie cried out.

"No one" Sofia told her. "Yet, but they will" she continued. "Please, I've sorted through all the crazy ones, please for me"

"Sofia sweetheart I am happy with my life the way it is" Callie protested, not wanting to reveal that she was with someone although she hadn't discussed things with Arizona as to whether they were an actual couple or friends with benefits.

"One date" Sofia replied. "What do you have to lose?" she added. "And it could be fun"

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" Callie narrowed her eyebrows.

"Nope" Sofia smiled. "One date and if it goes badly then I will never match make you with anyone ever again"

"Ugh" Callie rolled her eyes. "One date" she told Sofia, figuring it was the easiest way to keep the peace. She didn't know what to tell Arizona, things were still so new and exciting between them and now it seemed like Sofia was going to rock the boat, without knowing there was even a boat to be rocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

"Hey Sofia, Casey will be down in a sec" Arizona greeted her younger brother's girlfriend as she came to the door. "CASEY" Arizona yelled upstairs, checking the time on her phone. At this rate, they were going to be late for school and Arizona was going to sneak around to Callie's once Casey and Sofia had left. Casey came down a couple of moments later.

"Hey" Sofia smiled. "You'll never guess what!" she said to Casey as Arizona went into the kitchen to clear breakfast dishes. She wasn't eavesdropping, but their place was quite small which meant she could still hear every word that was being said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"I've set mum up on a date" Sofia smiled. "And maybe this date will be so good that it will get her off our backs for a while"

"Sofia" Casey sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea. I mean your mum seems fine now"

"I know but it's good for her. Besides it's not like she's interested in anyone in the bay"

"Who did you fix her up with then?" Casey asked. "And why the sudden interest in your mum's dating life?"

"Because it's been a while and I found her someone online. Her name is Lynn"

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Casey sighed as they headed into the kitchen where Arizona doing the dishes and trying to pretend she hadn't heard every word Sofia had said.

"Where's my lunch?" Casey asked, looking around the fridge for his lunch to take to school. "Never mind, I've got it" he smiled up at his older sister.

"This is Lynn" Sofia got the woman up on facebook. "Isn't she pretty?" she asked Casey.

"Who's Lynn?" Arizona asked.

"My mum's date" Sofia replied.

"Ah, well good for her" Arizona added, pretending not to be overly interested in the situation. "Right I'm going to go for a run so I'll see you when you're home Casey" she smiled leaving the house quickly. She made her way over to Callie's, knocking loudly on the door.

"Hey" Callie smiled, inviting Arizona in. "Are you okay?" the smile on her face turned into a frown when she noticed Arizona wasn't her usual happy self.

"You're going on a date?" Arizona questioned.

"I was going to tell you" Callie sighed, taking Arizona's hand and leading her to the couch. "But I guess Sofia's been shouting her mouth off?"

"You got it" Arizona snapped, unable to look Callie in the eye.

"Are you jealous?" Callie tried to question Arizona, trying not to smile. "Come on" Callie used her finger to tilt Arizona's chin upwards. "I'm only doing this to get Sofia off my case"

"Yeah…okay" Arizona sighed.

"Arizona" Callie sighed. "I want to be with you"

"So why didn't you say no to Sofia?"

"Have you met Sofia?" Callie questioned. "It's one date, you are my girlfriend and after this one date Sofia has promised to stop meddling"

"Girlfriend huh?" Arizona glanced at Callie, a smile forming on her lips.

"Of course, you are" Callie laughed. "I know it's not the most straightforward of relationships but it doesn't mean I don't want to be your girlfriend"

"See that's a shame, I was planning on going on a date tonight too…"

"You're not funny" Callie smiled. "Now can we just forget about tonight?"

"Deal" Arizona nodded.

The pair of them decided to watch a film that morning. Arizona's head was rested on Callie's lap and every now and then, Callie would stroke her hair. When the film finished, Arizona glanced up at Callie.

"What if you like her more than me?" she asked Callie.

"Not possible" Callie shook her head. "I thought we weren't talking about it anymore?"

"No, we're not…" Arizona began. "It's just you know I would like to be the one taking you out for dinner and flirting my way to the bedroom"

"Well, you aced the flirting your way into the bedroom" Callie joked.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way" Arizona sighed, lifting her head up from Callie's lap.

"Maybe we should get out of the bay for a while"

"What, together?" Arizona questioned. "Yeah everyone will love that"

"No one has to know, it's not like anyone will think we're shacking up together if we're both out of town for the weekend"

"That's true" Arizona smiled. "Unless you're too happy with Lynn"

"Come on" Callie narrowed her eyes at Arizona. "I like you"

"I like you too" Arizona laughed. "I was just kidding…unless you know Lynn turns out to be super awesome and you want to marry her and have ten kids"

"Okay this topic is closed now" Callie smirked. "So stop pouting and we can plan our little trip away" she laughed, picking up her laptop from the coffee table. Arizona moved closer beside her.

"Just the two of us in a place that isn't in summer bay" Arizona pointed out. "It almost sounds too good to be true"

"Actually" Callie closed the lid of her laptop. "I've decided to make it a surprise trip"

"Oh no" Arizona pouted. "I hate surprises"

"You're such a baby" Callie rolled her eyes. "Surprises are awesome so yeah you don't get to know anything"

"But I REALLY don't like surprises" Arizona emphasised. "Please tell me"

"No, you'll just have to trust me" Callie stuck out her tongue. "I have to get ready for work" she said regretfully. "See you tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Unless you're too busy with Lynn" Arizona muttered.

"Arizona" Callie used a warning tone. "I will see you tomorrow" she told Arizona who smiled.

"I'll hold you too that serge" she replied as she slipped out the back door, hoping to go unnoticed by the residents of summer bay.

* * *

Work was quiet today. Callie was pretty grateful she worked in such a small town, there was hardly any trouble and when there was it seemed to be resolved quickly. Teddy and Callie were in their office and Callie was searching for hotels when Teddy peeked over.

"Hotels?" she raised her eyebrows. "You and Sofia going away for a trip?" she asked.

"Not exactly" Callie replied. "Just fancy a trip to the city to see Miranda Bailey and ask her more about becoming a detective"

"Smart" Teddy commented. "I heard she likes you"

"Eh" Callie shrugged. "I'm just thinking with Sofia being older and I don't always need to be home all the time"

"Would you still work here?" Teddy question. "Oh god, you'd be my boss"

"I'd put you through hell" Callie joked.

"So who's going to watch Sofia?" Teddy asked. At sixteen Sofia was old enough to be alone in the house by herself but Teddy knew Callie could be overprotective.

"Meredith will probably pop in" Callie told her.

"You sure you can trust her not to invite Casey to sleep over?" Teddy pointed out. Callie's eyes widened a little.

"She's a good kid" she told Teddy. "If I ask her not to I'm sure she'll follow the rules"

"Did you follow all the rules your parents had when you were sixteen?" Teddy asked, waiting for a moment or two for Callie's reply. "Yeah, I thought not"

"I've been avoiding the whole sex conversation" Callie pulled a face. "Like she's my baby I don't want to think about it"

"I get it" Teddy nodded.

"But I know, I'll talk to her about it" Callie told her colleague. "Before tonight"

"What's tonight?"

"Sofia set me up on a date" Callie rolled her eyes.

"A date?" Teddy widened her eyes. "How exciting, tell me everything"

"There's not much to tell" Callie shrugged. "Sofia did all the work, I'm meeting her at Angelo's tonight"

"You don't seem very excited" Teddy pointed out. "A date will be good for you, you should get out there and get some fun while you're still young"

"That seems to be a recurring point" Callie replied.

"Besides you could be a grandma soon if you avoid talking with Sofia" Teddy smirked.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Callie glanced at her friend. "That is so not funny"

"Talk to Sofia" Teddy told her. "And look a bit more excited about your date, you never know you could marry this woman one day"

"I doubt it" Callie laughed, glancing at the clock which indicated her shift was about to finish. "I'm going to go home and prepare for my date"

"Shave your legs"

"Really not necessary" Callie smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"And I will expect every single last detail" Teddy smirked. Callie shook her head at her friend before leaving work. When she arrived home Sofia was sat at the kitchen table doing school work.

"No Casey?" Callie asked.

"No" Sofia smiled. "Are you excited for your date with Lynn?"

"Really excited" Callie muttered sarcastically. "Listen…uh there's something I have to talk to you about"

"Sure, shoot" Sofia told her, putting her pen on the table.

"So Casey's um your first boyfriend…and that's fine" Callie started. "Wow this is really difficult"

"You're being weird" Sofia screwed her face up.

"Just…you will be careful right? When the time comes…or if the time is already here"

Sofia began to blush.

"Uh well….we're not you know…just yet" Sofia told her mum and Callie could have fallen to the floor with relief.

"Oh thank god" Callie muttered under her breath.

"I uh yeah, can we drop this conversation. Like right now" Sofia told her mum.

"That sounds fine by me" Callie smiled. "What homework have you got?"

"English" Sofia told her. "But it's not due for a couple of days which means I can help you dress up for your date"

"Yay" Callie pretended to be enthusiastic. "Now we're in agreement that if the date goes badly, you will not attempt to find me another woman to date"

"Yes" Sofia nodded. "I promise…what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know…jeans?" Callie shrugged.

"I don't think so" Sofia narrowed her eyebrows. "What about that red dress you brought that time we went to Sydney?"

"Isn't that a bit too overdressed for Angelo's?" Callie asked.

"Nah not at all" Sofia replied. "Trust me, it'll make a good impression on Lynn"

"Fine" Callie muttered. "Do what you wish"

"When's the date?" Sofia asked.

"Two hours from now" Callie shrugged, getting more and more unenthusiastic as time went on.

"Go and shower" Sofia ordered her. "Then I'll do your hair and makeup"

Callie nodded, following Sofia's orders. She went into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. She didn't want to go on a date with anyone but Arizona and she felt conflicted knowing Sofia was only trying to make her happy. But Callie was happy, being with Arizona and the passion they had between them was something completely new…and Callie was loving every single moment. She took out her phone, needing to contact someone quickly.

* * *

Arizona's jaw nearly dropped when she saw Callie walking into Angelo's. She looked breathtakingly stunning. Arizona immediately felt jealous of this "Lynn" getting to have dinner with her girlfriend. Callie walked up to the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"I'm here for my date" Callie told her.

"You're kidding right?" Arizona told her. "You're having it here?" she questioned.

"I uh yeah"

"Someone will be over to take your order" Arizona spoke more harshly as she showed Callie to her table. Callie tried to call out after her, but it was clear Arizona was pissed about the location of the date. Callie sighed, ordering a glass of white wine from one of the waiters.

About half an hour passed and Angelo and Arizona were behind the bar. Arizona kept eyeing the entrance of the restaurant wondering who this Lynn person was. But after half an hour, Callie was still sat alone.

"Callie's sat on her own, is she meeting someone?"

"How would I know?" Arizona told him.

"Should I go over?"

"I'm sure she is fine" Arizona told him before serving a customer who came up to the bar. She kept checking on Callie and soon enough another half an hour passed and she was still sitting alone. Arizona went over to her.

"Do you want to order anything?" she asked.

"Oh I see you're talking to me now" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Did you get stood up?" Arizona asked, figuring Callie must have heard something from the mysterious no-show.

"No" Callie shook her head and the small smile on Arizona's lips turned into a frown. "I cancelled the date"

"What?" Arizona was taken aback. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought about it and I realised the only person I wanted to go on a date with is you" Callie told her.

"So why did you bother coming here?" Arizona asked.

"A couple of reasons actually. First I didn't let Sofia know that I cancelled and secondly there's a really hot waitress who works here"

"Stop it, you're making me blush" Arizona tried not to smile.

"Yeah but I can't see her, she mustn't be working tonight" Callie joked.

"Hilarious Calliope" Arizona rolled her eyes. "So you could either stay and order something or uh" she glanced outside the window to see the sun was setting. "My shift finishes in fifteen minutes, we could go for a drive somewhere…out of town"

"Perfect" Callie smiled. "I'll meet you on the beach" she stood up and walked to the bar to pay her bill. Arizona watched her leave the restaurant.

"You two seem to be getting along quite well nowadays" Angelo observed.

"My brother is dating her daughter" Arizona laughed. "It's a hell of a lot easier"

"I suppose that's true" Angelo smirked. "Got any plans for tonight, once you're finished?"

"Eh, not much" Arizona lied. "Just pizza and a film, don't suppose you could ask the kitchen staff to make me a pepperoni pizza please?" she smiled, knowing it was Callie's favourite because it was the only pizza she ever ordered. Angelo nodded, leaving Arizona behind the bar alone counting down the minutes until her shift ended and she could go and be with Callie again.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, this chapter is a lil short and a bit of a filler, but it's necessary to the story and I've really been struggling to find the time to write at the moment! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The following morning was the first time Callie and Arizona had woken up in each other's arms. After meeting on the beach when Arizona's shift finished, they finished the pizza in the car and drove a couple of miles out of town to grab a couple of beers before checking into a nearby motel. The room was nice, it wasn't home for either of them but they knew they couldn't chance spending the night together with each other, despite how much they wanted to. Callie texted Sofia to say that she was called into work after the date, hoping that this would be a good enough excuse to not make Sofia suspect otherwise.

"I wish we could do this every night" Arizona moaned as she pulled the sheets up to cover herself. "Falling asleep with each other"

"I know" Callie sighed. She really meant it. "Maybe this" she glanced round the motel room. "Could become a regular thing"

"I think I'd like that" Arizona began. "Although maybe not so keen on leaving Casey through the night"

"What about your brother?" Callie asked. She had no issues leaving Sofia alone, not with Meredith next door and the belief that anyone in Summer Bay would let her know if anything was wrong. But she could understand Arizona's worries. She was still practically new in Summer Bay after all.

"He's barely there" Arizona sighed. "He leaves me and Angelo to run the restaurant and turns up expecting his money"

"You haven't asked him where he's been?" Callie questioned. Arizona narrowed her eyes.

"You're turning into cop Callie again" Arizona pointed out. Callie smiled at her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry" she told Arizona. "I don't mean to do it"

"Must just be a cop thing, huh" Arizona laughed. "I better go, gonna have to think of an excuse to get Casey off my back"

"Bye. I lo…" Callie began, before realising what she was going to say. Her eyes began to widen as she panicked. "Bye" she added quickly, hoping that Arizona didn't notice anything was different.

"Um bye…" Arizona mumbled, wondering why Callie was acting so weird. She left the motel room, eager to get back. It was still early and chances were that Casey wouldn't even be up yet, so she could give the impression that she was there the whole night. When she arrived back at her house, she was surprised to see her older brother sitting on the couch.

"Hey sis" Tim greeted her with a huge smile and Arizona immediately felt on edge. Tim rarely seemed to be happy unless something big was going on. "Is this some sort of attempt at a sneak in?" he widened his eyes. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Some girl from the bar was giving me the eyes last night" Arizona shrugged. "And I had an itch that needed to be scratched" she mumbled quietly. "You look happy"

"I am" Tim nodded. "Where's Casey? I don't want him overhearing this and telling his little girlfriend"

"Tim" Arizona sighed. "I thought we talked about this"

"What?" Tim rolled his eyes.

"After you bashed that guy in and stole his liquor" Arizona hissed. "We can finally be on the right path, why do you insist on ruining it with dodgy dealings?"

"The money is good" Tim offered an excuse.

"So is running half a restaurant" Arizona told him. "We're not kids anymore trying to put dinner on the table any way we can. We can put our past behind us like you promised we would" she sighed.

"A little extra money isn't a bad thing. Besides, it's not like anyone is going to get hurt"

"Tell that to the poor guy who you bashed in a couple of weeks ago" Arizona replied. "You know what I don't think I want to hear any of this"

"You were never like this in Mangrove River" Tim told his sister. "It was anything we could get our hands on back there"

"And we used that money to better ourselves" Arizona argued. "One day you'll get caught and you will realise just how much of an idiot you are being"

"Well I haven't been caught yet" Tim smirked. "I don't know why you're all so worked up anyway, it's not like you're going to get involved"

"You're right, I'm definitely not going to do that" Arizona told him. "But that doesn't mean to say I like the idea of my older brother getting locked up for years either"

"Don't worry about me" Tim replied. "I know what I'm doing"

Arizona didn't reply. Instead, she went into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. She didn't know what her brother was planning but from the way he was acting, Arizona knew it was big. She knew if Callie got wind of it then she'd be pressured for more information that she didn't have. Knowing she couldn't stop her brother from being an idiot, Arizona only hoped he was smart enough not to get questioned by the police this time. She had lied enough times for him before and now her girlfriend was a police officer. Arizona had wanted this relationship with Callie for a while, so much so that she couldn't let Tim's illegal antics ruin things between her and Callie. Once she'd finished and eaten her breakfast, thoughts about Callie and Tim were still troubling her. She went into Casey's room to find his bedroom empty and the bed looking like it had been unslept in.

"Where's Casey?" Arizona asked as she barged back into the living room. "Were you here last night?"

"I came pretty early this morning" Tim shrugged before the realisation hit him. "I never knew the kid had it in him"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's obviously spent the night with that Sophie girl"

"Sofia" Arizona mumbled. "And he wouldn't do that….would he?" her eyes widened. She knew Callie would be on her way to work and was only going to be popping in to get some clothes. She took her phone out and texted Callie hoping she hadn't left for work yet.

 **Think we've got a problem. You still at home?**

Arizona sent the text as she put her shoes on ready to rush round to Callie's. Casey and Sofia were young but both of them were good kids so the fact they had disobeyed Callie's and Arizona's wishes about spending the night with each other, surprised Arizona a lot. She checked her phone, Callie had responded.

 **What sort of problem? I've been home all of thirty seconds**

Arizona picked up the pace and knocked at the door. Callie looked panicked when she saw her girlfriend at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked, her eyes widened. "Sofia could come out at any minute"

"Exactly" Arizona told her. "I went to wake Casey up and he wasn't in his room and the bed looked unslept in"

"What are you saying?" Callie asked. "Because you can't think he spent the night here, Sofia would never disobey me like that"

"And I suppose you never broke the rules when you were sixteen, Calliope?" Arizona muttered. "Can you go check on Sofia and see if Casey is there"

"If you're so sure Casey is there why don't you go yourself?"

"Because if we weren't the only couple getting down to it last night, I certainly don't want to be the one who interrupts them"

"No" Callie shook her head. "We had that conversation they aren't even there yet" she dismissed Arizona's claim. "Sofia?" she called out anyway. "Can you come down here for a sec?"

There was no answer from upstairs and Arizona shot Callie an "I told you so look". Callie still wasn't certain.

"She's probably in a deep sleep"

"Why don't you go check?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. Callie sighed at her girlfriend.

"I will check" Callie replied, stomping up the stairs with Arizona following closely behind. "Because I am one hundred percent certain that Casey will not be here…" she trailed off as she opened Sofia's door to see Casey and Sofia there looking as shocked as Callie and Arizona. "Sofia" Callie's tone was full of disappointment to see that Sofia had gone behind her back. Sofia went from pale to crimson in a matter of seconds.

"Casey" Arizona muttered. "Home now" she added firmly.

"Fine" Casey muttered his reply throwing on his clothes.

"Eh…sorry about this" Arizona muttered to Callie. "And you, we'll talk about this when we're home" she led Casey out of the room, leaving Callie to deal with her daughter alone.

"One thing, I asked you not to do one thing!" Callie raised her voice. "You are sixteen Sofia!"

"I'm sorry" Sofia told her mum. "Please don't yell at me"

"I'm disappointed in you Sof" Callie responded, feeling a little guilty for how bad Sofia looked. "Come here kiddo" she opened her arms wide and Sofia came rushing over. "You should have just asked, just don't do things behind my back again"

"Okay" Sofia nodded.

"Right I've got to go to work now" Callie sighed, remembering how late she was. "We'll talk more when I'm home" she left the room and went about getting ready for work. She knew she wouldn't have had a problem with Casey staying over if she was in the house at the time, it was more the fact that Sofia and Casey had gone behind her back and choosing to sleep over at a time they knew she was going to be out. The anger had finally mellowed and she was feeling a little calmer already. Sofia was sixteen now and as much as Callie didn't want to accept it, her daughter was growing up and there was going to be times where Sofia hid things from Callie. Tonight when she got home, she'd tell Sofia that Casey could begin to stay over, only if she was in the house. Her relationship with Sofia had been strained once before because of Casey Robbins and Callie wanted to make sure it wasn't going to be like that again.

* * *

"Did you use protection?" Arizona asked as she walked on the beach with Casey. She'd been silent from Callie's trying to figure out what to say to her younger brother who was looking sulky and stroppy the whole time. She wasn't stupid or going to choose to believe Casey and Sofia were all innocent like

"What…nothing like that…eh" Casey mumbled.

"Come on Casey, you might be able to fool Callie with that act but I'm not that stupid" Arizona narrowed her eyes at her younger brother.

"Fine…yes we used it" Casey responded, his cheeks bright red. "Can we drop it"

"That sounds good to me" Arizona muttered in response. Her own cheeks were flushed, she knew it was more Tim's place to have this conversation with Casey but Tim was a useless older brother and had never bothered much with Casey his whole life. Arizona put it down to the age gap between the two brothers, but over time it seemed that Tim was actually a little jealous of Casey. He was the golden boy, something Tim never was and for that reason, the relationship between the two brothers was strained, to say the least. "Let's go to the diner"

"Sure" Casey smiled at his sister, glad that the awkward conversation they just had seemed to be over.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, it's been a while I've had a lack of inspiration so writing was slow! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"I still don't know why we couldn't have sleepovers sometimes" Arizona commented as she cuddled closer to Callie. "You at my place, me at your place"

"Your brother would love that" Callie raised her eyebrows. "Besides your pretty loud in the bedroom and last time I checked no one we live with is hard of hearing"

"Funny…you're funny" Arizona pouted moving further away from Callie as she sat on the end of the bed. "At least this place has become sort of like a second home"

Callie nodded. It was true. Summer Bay was a small enough town that didn't attract too many tourists and the rates were cheap. In fact, most nights Arizona would stay there, whether Callie was joining her or not. Casey was busy with studying or hanging out with his friends or Sofia most nights and Tim…well Arizona didn't even want to know what was going on back home. All she knew is that her brother started to whisper down the phone whenever she was in earshot. Besides living by herself was pretty peaceful, she no longer had to act like a mother to her brothers. Losing their dad had been tough on all of them and Arizona guiltily resented her mother as a child for leaving her and Tim to raise Casey and ensure there was money and food on the table. Now she was older and she understood. Her relationship with Callie was full of love, at least on her half and she was beginning to get scared that something would happen to threaten it.

"I uh got you something" Arizona stammered reaching into the drawer beside the bed. It was Callie's birthday in a few days and she wanted to get her something special. She handed Callie a black box.

"Arizona…" Callie began as she opened the box to see a beautiful silver locket with a love heart. "I love it" she grinned trying to put the necklace on and failing.

"Here I'll help" Arizona grinned, thrilled that Callie enjoyed her gift. She held Callie's hair away from the back of her neck and fasted the necklace in place. "Beautiful" Arizona smiled when Callie turned to show her the necklace.

"I love you" Callie smiled, blurting out the three words before she had a chance to do anything else. Her eyes widened once the words were out there. For a moment or so, Callie wondered if there was any way she could take her words back but she couldn't. Instead, the smile widened on her lips. "I love you" she repeated.

"You do?" Arizona questioned, the ends of her lips curling upwards to form a smile. "I love you too"

* * *

"So the surprise party is all in place for tonight" Sofia beamed around at her friendship group as they sat down for lunch. "You're all coming right?" she asked receiving nods and replies from her friends. "Zola I've got your mum on board"

"I know" Zola laughed. "I still don't know why she's rubbish at surprises"

"Well my mum definitely doesn't know anything" Sofia replied, proud of herself for keeping this under wraps for so long. "I've got it all sorted at Angelo's and Casey's sister said she's going to help with some decorations"

"That's nice of her" Maddie replied. "How have you managed to keep this thing a secret anyway?"

"Well" Sofia began, flicking her hair behind her ear. "The idea popped into my head when I was at Casey's and once I told Arizona she was pretty eager to help out. Actually, she's doing most of it" Sofia smiled. "The food, the music etc…all I have to do is tell people where to show up and at what time"

"I wonder why your sis was eager to help out Casey" Evie piped up. Sofia had commented before on how their two families were civil to one another, but not actually friendly yet.

"I think she likes being out of the house recently" Casey shrugged. "Plus the money the restaurant will get that night will be good"

"That's true" Sofia smiled. "I'm really looking forward to it, I had to practically grill when she had the time off work, she's always there nowadays"

"I bet Casey isn't complaining" Xavier smirked as both Casey and Sofia went bright red.

"Shut up Xav" Sofia huffed. "You're not funny and if I hear any more comments like that then you're not invited"

"Oooh" Xavier mocked his friend. "Chill out Sof, I'm only kidding" he grinned. Sofia glared at her friends and all the giggling soon calmed down.

"Come on let's just eat" Casey added, noticing that Sofia didn't look too happy with Xavier. Casey wrapped his arm around Sofia's shoulder. "Don't let it get to you" he smiled. "You know Xavier is just being silly"

"I know" Sofia smiled back at her boyfriend. "Anyway back to the topic of tonight…" she grinned at her group of friends as Casey rolled his eyes. At the rate Sofia was talking about Callie's birthday, he was more than glad that tonight was finally coming around.

* * *

"You're an idiot, Brody" Tim Robbins yelled down the phone as Arizona returned back to the place she shared with her two brothers. Upon seeing his sister, Tim ended the call and ran his fingers through his longish hair. "Haven't seen you in a while" he stated gruffly, wondering why Arizona had changed so much since their move to Summer Bay.

"I've been busy" Arizona responded. "Taking care of your restaurant whilst you do god knows what with your stupid mates"

"You know, you've changed so much since we came here" Tim told his sister. "You were never this uptight in Mangrove River"

"I thought this was our way of cutting ties with the past" Arizona explained. "Otherwise, what was the point in moving here?"

"I dunno, it's got a nice beach" Tim replied. "The restaurant makes good money"

"And one hell of a profit when your selling stolen liquor" Arizona shook her head.

"We did a lot worse back in Mangrove River" Tim reminds his sister. "Or do you not remember?"

"That was different, we just lost dad!" Arizona raises her voice. "Mum couldn't function, we had Casey to think of and we had to put food on the table"

"I put food on the table" Tim told her. "If it wasn't for me, we'd all be dead – little precious Casey included"

"I don't have time for this, I've got stuff to do for tonight" Arizona argued back. "Tim, whatever you're doing I know it's big otherwise you wouldn't go all quiet whenever I walk in the room"

"Well, I guess you'll have to keep guessing" Tim snaps, walking out of the house slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Albert Einstein himself" Tim shook his head after bumping into his pal Brody on the street corner. "How many times do I have to tell you not to let anyone know about our dealings here?"

"Alright alright, I was just trying to make a little bit of extra money. It's not like we're running out of dope anytime soon" Brody grinned.

"Yeah well, you'll probably find that copper will be sniffing around you now, so you better keep your mouth shut"

"You know I will" Brody narrowed his eyes. "So we're on for tonight?" he asks. "A little birdie told me it's the coppers surprise party tonight at the restaurant"

"Oh yeah?" Tim raised his eyebrows wondering why he heard nothing about this event from his sister or his co-partner Angelo. "We're on then. We'll get to the national park before sundown then we're meeting Pirovic once it's dark and the deal will be dusted"

"See you then" Brody nodded, heading away from Tim. Tim walked off in the other direction, unaware that someone had been listening in to their entire conversation.

* * *

"So" Meredith grinned as she and Callie grabbed coffees from the diner. "This is fun, it's been a while since we've hung out properly"

"Yeah" Callie smiled, twirling the necklace that was hanging around her neck. "I've just been so busy with work"

"Tell me about it" Meredith rolled her eyes. "For such a small place, that hospital is always busy" she laughed. "So how have you been?"

"Good" Callie smiled. "How about you?"

"Well Derek is driving me insane" Meredith rolled her eyes for the second time. "He wants to adopt again"

"That's a huge step" Callie sipped her coffee. "And what you're not ready for baby number four?"

"There would be a huge gap between Zola and the new baby" Meredith shook her head. "It's not as though it matters much but I thought that part of my life was over with. Now my babies are growing up and it's a lot easier"

"Have you told Derek any of this?" Callie raised her eyebrows, knowing how secretive Meredith could be at times. "Maybe if you told him now it would nip thinks in the bud"

"I've tried" Meredith said half-heartedly. "Now my kids are grown up, I want to focus on my career now"

"That isn't a bad thing you know" Callie smiled. "You've done the motherhood thing three times, if you don't want another then that's your choice"

"Would you have another even though there was a huge gap between kids?"

"I'd have to find someone to have a baby with first" Callie reminded her. "I don't know, I guess I'm still pretty young"

"Younger than me that's for sure" Meredith smiled. Although they were friends, there was an age gap between them, with Callie being only sixteen herself when she had Sofia. In fact, the only reason they became friends was because they were next door neighbours.

"I don't know about kids" Callie shrugged. "I've never given the idea much thought"

"I suppose you still have time" Meredith smiled. "So I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tonight? I could really use a girl chat"

"Yeah" Callie grinned. "I'd love to…but I'm working"

"What?" Meredith questioned. "Can't you get someone to cover your shift?"

"Couldn't we go out another night?" Callie narrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean…yeah but it's two meals for twenty dollars plus a free bottle of wine" Meredith grinned.

"I'm kidding, I can come" Callie said after a few moments. "Wouldn't want to miss my surprise party after all"

"Erm…what surprise party?" Meredith asked, the smile on her face had vanished immediately.

"Yeah I'm not falling for that" Callie laughed.

"Oh come on, how did you find out?" Meredith questioned.

"Well, they don't hand out these police badges for nothing…" Callie smirked.

"Just act surprised" Meredith laughed. "Or Sofia will think I've blown the whole thing"

"You got it" Callie laughed.

"I mean it about the girl chat, though. I could really use it" Meredith added.

"I know" Callie nodded. "I think I could really use it too" she added quietly so that Meredith barely heard.

* * *

Callie paced up and down her room. She was dressed and ready to go to "meet Meredith for dinner" but she was incredibly nervous. She glanced down at the necklace Arizona had brought it. She was in love with Arizona and she was scared, scared because it was the first woman she had felt so strongly for since Bianca and secondly because she knew that despite Arizona being a good person, people would still criticise their relationship. She wished it could be a little easier for her, at first the secret meetings were passionate and fun but it was clear to both of them that it was a lot more than that. She was in love with Arizona and she wanted to tell the entire world. Her conversation with Meredith had got her thinking, where did she see this thing with Arizona going? If things were getting serious, they couldn't stay hidden away forever. So tonight she would tell Meredith at least, Meredith would offer her the right advice, the rational advice she needed right now.

Callie set off in the direction of the venue where her surprise party was being held. She was nervous, she hated the idea of parties and being the centre of attention although she knew Sofia only meant well. Besides, a night with her nearest and dearest was what she needed.

* * *

Meanwhile Sofia and half of Summer Bay were sat in Angelo's waiting for Callie to come up. Presents were piled high on one of the tables and Arizona was serving people drinks.

"Sof your mums outside!" Evie shouted across the room after being put on lookout duty.

"Right everyone hide!" Sofia instructed.

"Where?" Casey glanced the room trying not to laugh. Angelo's didn't exactly have many hiding spots.

"Right good point. Everybody just look casual" Sofia instructed as Arizona quickly dimmed the lights. When Callie entered the restaurant the lights were flicked back on and everyone in the room yelled out "surprise". Callie giggled and walked over to where Sofia was. "Were you surprised mum?" Sofia questioned.

"I most definitely was" Callie smiled as Meredith raised her eyebrows after eavesdropping the conversation. "I love you little miss Sofia"

"Oh stop with the little miss, I'm sixteen now!"

"Stop reminding me" Callie laughed as more of her friends came up to engage in conversation. Callie could see Arizona at the bar from where she was stood and smiled, gently playing with the necklace Arizona had given her earlier that day wishing that Arizona was by her side rather than working her party.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, it's almost dark, I bet none of you morons brought flashlights" Tim Robbins yelled as he stepped out of his car at the national park.

"Christ mate give it a rest will ya" Brody replied throwing Tim a flashlight from the car. "I've got it right here.."

"Shut it idiot" Tim hushed the boys. "Can anyone hear a car?"

"No one is going to be out here this late" Spencer added. "Let's get this deal done"

"I can hear the engine of a car, which one of you morons messed up again?" Tim yelled.

"None of us mate" Brody argued back.

"Well thanks to you, it could be the cops up there" Tim shook his head. "Turn the flashlights off"

"Then we can't see where we're going" Spencer moaned, waving the flashlight around the area. "There's nothing there"

Tim grabbed the flashlight from Spencer's hand waving it around the area but he couldn't see anything.

"Let's get this done then boys. We all know Pirovic doesn't like to be kept waiting" Tim instructed his mates.

Meanwhile, a figure sat in darkness a little further away. He could hear Tim yelling that someone was in the distance and immediately turned off the engine. Angelo shook his head. Callie was right about Tim Robbins after all and now he'd gone into business with the guy. He knew it was Callie's party tonight so he got the number of the police station up ready to call.

"Well look who we have here" A loud voice behind Angelo spoke. Angelo turned to face whoever it was but before he could catch a glimpse of the guys face a loud crack was heard. Angelo fell to the floor with his phone in his hand, blood oozing out of his head as Tim walked away, free of any interruptions from now on.

* * *

Callie's party was a success and everyone was in good spirits after that. Callie had even agreed to let Casey stay over with Sofia, although Arizona guessed that was more to do with the amount of wine she had drank more than anything else. Callie stumbled back into the restaurant, where only Arizona remained.

"You left your bag behind" Arizona grinned, pointing at the clutch bag on the bar. "And if it wasn't for you I could have gone home hours ago"

"I'm sorry" Callie bit her lip as she came closer to the bar. "I guess I had too many wines to be subtle" she giggled. "I wanted to see you"

"I'm touched" Arizona smiled wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. "You look beautiful"

"I nearly told Meredith about us tonight" Callie blurted out.

"Really?" Arizona questioned. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I was scared. I don't want everyone turning against us here"

"We don't have to tell anyone just yet" Arizona reassured her. "I love you so much and I don't want anything to ruin what we have"

"Me neither" Callie replied. "But I know I want you, for a long time maybe even forever"

"I think that's the wine talking" Arizona laughed. "But I want to be with you for a long time too and that's with no wine talking" she smirked. "Come on I'll walk you home" she broke off from the embrace and held out her hand for Callie to take.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, there's only one teeny Calzona part in this chapter. There was a lot of things to focus on, all of which affect Calzona in later chapters! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick" Callie's face was pale as she came closer to the ambulance crew who were preparing to lift Angelo into the ambulance. Admittedly, she still had alcohol in her system from last night which wasn't helping either, but the sight of her friend lying motionless on a stretcher was one of the worst sights Callie had ever seen.

"I'm uh I'm going to go talk to the person who found him" Teddy mumbled. Callie didn't know what to do, she knew Teddy and Angelo were once a thing so this must be hard for them too. It was going to be hard on the entire community once the news was out there. It was a quiet seaside town and this type of thing just didn't happen.

Angelo was found by a woman walking her dog about half an hour ago. Within 20 minutes everyone had arrived. The ambulance crew confirmed Angelo was alive, but barely. The fact that he wasn't dead yet would offer some comfort to his wife and young son, but probably not all that much. He'd suffered a blow to the head, Callie could see there was blood at the scene where the body was found. Angelo's car was nearby, unlocked and after a couple of minutes of searching his phone was found nearby. Callie picked it up, seeing that a call was about to be made to the police. She handed the phone to another one of the officers. She knew it must have been serious if Angelo was ringing the police as if it wasn't an emergency situation he would have called her mobile. Callie sighed as the sirens blared, taking Angelo off to the hospital. She braced herself for the news she had to tell his family. She hated this part, it was one of the worst things about the job.

"All I've got is that she found him this morning, there wasn't anyone in sight" Teddy came back to Callie.

"You sure you're okay to work today?" Callie questioned.

"What am I supposed to do Cal? Go home and cry to Henry about my ex-boyfriend being left for dead?" she raised her eyebrows. "I just want to find out what happened to him" she went off to talk to some other officers. Callie took out her phone and sent a quick text to Arizona. She was supposed to have the day off but this situation meant she needed to come in. Instead of spending the morning with her girlfriend, Callie would spend it trying to figure out why someone wanted to hurt Angelo Rosetta.

* * *

"You're lying" Nicole, Angelo's wife, shrieked once Callie sat her down and broke the news. "He was at the restaurant. He was working your party" she shook her head as tears ran down her face.

"Angelo wasn't there last night" Callie broke the news to her, wondering why Angelo felt he had to lie. "Is there any reason why he'd tell you that?"

"I don't know" Nicole bit her lip. She didn't make eye contact. Instead, she just stared into space, looking at nothing in particular. "We've just had a baby.." she shook her head again.

Callie knew she had to keep it together, although Angelo was her friend. There was no way she could crumble because then his wife would crumble even more. Instead, she patted Nicole on the back as she leaned in to cry on Callie's shoulder.

"I'll take you to the hospital if you want?" she questioned. She hadn't got any updates on Angelo's condition, she presumed he'd still be under the doctor's care. Teddy and another officer had gone to the hospital, whilst other officers stayed at the scene. Callie wanted to tell the news to Nicole herself. She'd known Nicole a long time and figured it would be best if the news came from her, rather than another Summer Bay officer.

"What about George?" she asked, referring to the baby she'd just had with Angelo. Callie could see why she didn't want to take her child to the hospital with her, just in case the worst came to the worst. God, it wasn't worth thinking about at the minute.

"Sofia can look after him for the day" Callie smiled. Nicole nodded slowly. She knew Sofia was sensible enough and had babysat a few times for a couple of people. She could be trusted. Callie followed Nicole upstairs to collect the baby.

"He cries when I cry" Nicole gave a half smile through her tears. "Please can you take him for now?" she asked. Callie nodded, picking up baby George and cuddling him close. He was too young to understand what had happened to his father and god forbid if Angelo did die he'd be too young to even remember what Angelo was like. Callie hugged him a little bit tighter.

"He's so young" Nicole gulped and immediately Callie could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"He's not going to die" she told Nicole firmly.

"None of us know that" Nicole replied, walking downstairs leaving Callie to hold the baby.

* * *

Tim woke late that morning. Pretty pleased with himself for the deal he made with Pirovic last night and a little annoyed that Angelo had nearly blown the whole thing. Tim didn't normally have a conscience, but all night he'd been tossing and turning wondering if Angelo was alright. Not that he was going to tell the police anything that had happened. This deal he'd just secured meant he'd have a lot of money for a bit yet.

This was money that he'd usually share with his sister and younger brother too. But Arizona had made it perfectly clear they didn't want his dirty money. Not that either of them were complaining back in Mangrove River. Tim almost wish they never moved to Summer Bay, that was when his relationships with his siblings began to deteriorate the most.

Tim thought back to when they were kids. When it was just him and Arizona. God, they were so happy, it was one of those childhoods where every memory was a good one, well until the end anyway. Family holidays, mum always with a smile on her face. Dad a little stricter but not too strict so he came off as mean. Tim could barely remember his dad now. It was rare having Daniel Robbins at home so when his father was at home, his mother always insisted they make the most of things. But there were secrets. Secrets Tim and Arizona were never to tell, their mother had an affair. That was when their childhood fell apart. Things were never the same in the Robbins family after that. Daniel and Barbara worked through it, but they all knew the love between them wasn't the same. When Barbara became pregnant for the third time, Tim admired his father for choosing to raise a baby that may not have been his. Casey seemed to hold together the Robbins family when he arrived. They all doted on him and Tim honestly believed things could go back to how they once were. When Casey turned two, Daniel went away to serve again and never came back. Tim shook his head; he didn't like thinking of those times. And besides thinking of his own dead father only made him feel guiltier about how things ended with Angelo last night. Maybe he was just getting softer.

Tim decided to act normal and walked through to the living room to get some breakfast. His sister was sat on the couch, engrossed in her phone like she was most times these days. She glanced over at her brother.

"You're up late" she commented, not making eye contact. "Late night last night?" she questions casually, knowing for a fact it was because he got back way after she'd seen Callie at closing time.

"Something like that" Tim mumbled. "How was the cop's party last night?"

"Oh so now you're interested in how your restaurant is doing?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. "It was fine" she shrugged.

"I'm surprised you helped out" Tim told her. "Cops aren't usually your best mates"

"We're not friends" Arizona snapped quickly. "I like Sofia, I wanted to help"

"Yeah, she's alright" Tim replied, accepting Arizona's answer. "Arizona, tell me how I can make things normal between us again"

"When you start keeping the promises you made" Arizona responded. "And start treating Casey better, he's your brother and I don't know it seems like you're always out to get him. He's just a kid"

"He's not our brother" Tim responded.

"Keep your voice down" Arizona shushed him. "I don't know if he's here but if he is I don't want you shouting your mouth off"

"But he isn't" Tim continued. "Or do you not remember?"

"Yes he is" Arizona spoke quietly but firmly. "He's our brother" she glanced up at her older brother. "So we may not have the same parents but our dad loved Casey just as much as he loved you and I. And so do I, I don't have some ridiculous preference for you because we have the same parents" she stood up. "I know you don't truly think Casey isn't a member of this family" she continued. "After dad died, we raised Casey together. You were good with him. Things can be that way again"

"I'm thinking of giving him a job" Tim told his sister. "Delivering pizzas at the weekend".

"I think he'd like that" Arizona smiled. "And maybe the two of you can start acting like brothers rather than a pair of acquaintances" she rolled her eyes. "We're a family, we stick together"

Tim nodded, walking into the kitchen. He wasn't sure how much of a family they were going to be if the truth got out about last night.

* * *

"Babies are cute" Sofia wrinkled her nose up at baby George. "Eww" she added a couple minutes later. "He just puked on me" she handed George over to Casey. "I'm going to go clean-up"

Casey held the baby in his arms. He didn't have much experience with kids and honestly, he felt a little nervous around them. Like they were going to burst into tears in his presence. When Callie came over with the baby, Casey's heart almost sank when Sofia wanted him to stick around and help her babysit. But he knew it must have been an emergency. Nicole had come in to hand over some supplies that they'd be needing for the day. She wasn't like her normal self and Casey and Sofia could tell she had been crying. But that was all they knew, Callie remained tight-lipped and told them they'd find out about everything later.

"There" Sofia smiled, coming back into the living room wearing a clean top. "You better not puke again Mister!" she cooed at George who gurgled in response. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Casey smiled. "Just thinking about what's happening with Nicole"

"She looked really sad earlier" Sofia recalled. "I hope she's alright"

"Yeah me too" Casey mumbled. "I wonder if something happened to Angelo" he continued, watching the way Sofia interacted with George. "You're good with him" he smiled.

"I like kids" she shrugged. "I always wanted a couple of siblings, I had hoped when mum and her ex were getting serious but eh guess I'm just destined to be an only child" she broke off as she handed George to Casey once more. Her hand flew to her mouth. "I need to go" she rushed through to the bathroom and Casey could hear his girlfriend retching. He shuddered at the thought of anyone being sick. When Sofia returned again she was pale.

"Poor baby" Casey murmured.

"Must have been something I ate" Sofia half smiled. "Right little guy, we better get you some lunch" she smiled down at George, holding him on her hip as they went through to the kitchen. She still didn't feel great, she'd eaten a lot of party food and something on that menu just didn't seem to agree with her. She put the thought to the back of her mind, hoping that focusing on other things would be enough to make her not feel sick.

* * *

"Any news?" Callie asked as Meredith came out.

"He should be fine" Meredith told Callie who exhaled a huge sigh of relief. "But that was quite the blow, what the hell happened?"

"We've got officers working on that" Callie pulled her to the side. "All we know that is told Nicole he was at my party last night, but I'm sure he wasn't"

"I know he wasn't" Meredith confirmed. "You got pretty drunk, but I was sober"

"Exactly" Callie nodded. "So for some reason he lied and ended up in the national park" Callie continued. "When we found his phone, it turned out he was just about to dial the police station" she added.

"So you think he was in danger?"

"Why else would he call the cops at that time?" Callie told Meredith.

"Good point" Meredith nodded. "Please tell me you know who did this to him?"

"No, but I will" Callie said, her face stern and unsmiling. "And they'll pay"

"Good, Derek's going to go and update Nicole"

"How long until he wakes up?" Callie asked.

"We just have to be patient, then we'll have to test his neurological function when he wakes up. Normally patients that suffer a blow to the head don't remember specific details. It takes time"

"Meanwhile whoever did this to Angelo is free to do it again" Callie sighed. "Unless we find any specific evidence that gives us our perpetrator"

"Sounds like the police have a lot of work on their hands" Meredith half smiled.

"You okay? It seems like somethings bothering you"

"I'm late" Meredith told Callie.

"Pregnant late?" Callie widened her eyes.

"I don't know" Meredith shook her head. "But I'm freaking out, my eldest daughter is sixteen I can't have another child"

"Take a test" Callie encouraged her. "And then go from there"

"Yeah" Meredith half-smiled again. "No point freaking out just yet anyway".

* * *

"Hey" Callie smiled, greeting Arizona at the motel that night. Work was long, the police were appealing for any witnesses to come forward and Angelo still hadn't woken up.

"You look tired" Arizona pouted, taking her girlfriends hands into hers. "Long day?"

"Yeah…" Callie sighed. "Angelo was attacked and left for dead"

"What?" Arizona questioned. "Are you being serious?"

"I really wish I wasn't" Callie sighed again. "I've been at the hospital and with Nicole most of the day, she's in bits"

"Do you know who did it? And why?" Arizona questioned.

"Not yet" Callie told her. "We're investigating a few leads and we've got to wait until Angelo wakes up to see if he remembers the attack"

"That's horrible" Arizona muttered as Callie sank into her arms. Arizona began stroking Callie's hair.

"Seeing Nicole like that made me realise I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you" Callie spoke a little quieter.

"Well I'm not going anywhere" Arizona promised her, gently kissing the top of Callie's hair. "I promise"

Her hands fumbled with the pregnancy test box. She was nervous, kids weren't on the agenda but being late had scared her into taking a test, just to be on the safe side. Five minutes to wait for the result, probably the longest five minutes of her entire life. Her heart was pounding, her stomach felt like it was twisted into knots. She couldn't be pregnant, she laughed at the idea of it. When the time came to turn the test over, she was so certain it would be a negative test. When the positive result glared back at her, she immediately broke down.

"Oh my god" Sofia whispered, as the pregnancy stick fell to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, it's been a long long while. Just started a new uni course and it is so much more work than what I thought it was going to be. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update a little more regular.

* * *

"Hey kiddo" Callie smiled as she woke from a nap on the couch. Work was hectic and Angelo was still unconscious and unable to be interviewed. They were working on a witness who had come forward before their boss ordered Callie and Teddy home for a little bit to come back a little more refreshed so it might help them crack the case. Sofia smiled back at her mum.

"Hey mum" she smiled.

"You don't look so good" Callie got up from the couch and felt her daughters head. "Are you sick?"

"No…just exam stress I guess" Sofia shrugged. "Any news on Angelo?" she asked, trying to divert the situation away from her. Besides talking about something else took her own mind off what was going on with her. She hadn't told anyone yet, not Casey, not any of her friends and definitely not her mum.

"He's still unconscious, we've got officers at the hospital there to notify us when he wakes up"

"Poor guy, Nicole must be in pieces" Sofia pulled a worried face.

"She is" Callie shook her head a little bit. "I just wish we had a good lead on whoever did this" Callie sighed. She looked worn out with the stress of trying to figure out who beat up her friend and left him for dead.

"So you don't yet?" Sofia raised her eyebrows. "But you will know soon right?"

"We think Angelo was targeted or at least knew he was about to be hurt. When we found his phone it showed he was just about to ring us" Callie trailed off. "And god I hope so" she continued, praying that once Angelo was awake he would be able to provide the answers to the gaps.

"Oh, god" Sofia replied. "So whoever did this is still out there, ready to do this to someone else"

"Yeah" Callie nodded. "But so far we believe Angelo stumbled upon some danger and tried to call us so it looks like only witnesses could be in possible danger. We're interviewing one this afternoon actually"

"Good" Sofia smiled. "With any luck you'll find them and the Summer Bay can go back to being the quiet little town it's known as" she laughed. "I'm going meeting Maddie, Zola and Evie I'll be back later tonight"

"No Casey today?" Callie raised her eyebrows. "You guys have a fight?"

"No" Sofia shrugged. "I just want an afternoon of girl talk" she smiled shyly.

"Well have fun, I'll see you tonight sweetie" Callie smiled, kissing her daughter on the cheek as she got ready. "I love you"

"Love you too mum" Sofia smiled back sheepishly, watching Callie leave the room and get prepared for work. Sofia brought her knees up to her chest. She'd been feeling sick since she'd discovered that she was pregnant, although couldn't be sure if it was the beginning of morning sickness or just her reaction to the news. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a big glass of water, taking big gulps until the glass was empty before heading out to meet her friends.

* * *

"So you were walking your dog when you came across Mr. Rosetta in the national park?" Callie glanced down at the witness statement that the witness in front of her first completed when the police discovered Angelo's unconscious body. "What time was that approximately?"

"It was around 8:30" responded the female. "I wrote this all down"

"I know" Callie smiled at the woman to put her at ease. "We're not here to interrogate you, we just want to make sure we have all the information we can get"

"Okay" the woman exhaled, looking a lot more relaxed. "Is he alright now, the bloke who was beaten?"

"He's being taken care off in the hospital" Callie told her. "When you came across Mr. Rosetta, were there any other people in the area. People who looked suspicious?"

"No" The woman shook her head. "I screamed, I remember I screamed so loud and a couple of other dog walkers nearby must have heard" she trailed off as she tried to recall the story. "He was just lying there, he looked like he was dead" she broke off. "There was no one there who looked suspicious" she confirmed.

"Okay" Callie nodded. "Thank you for your time" she smiled gratefully at the woman as she terminated the interview. She was annoyed that no more information had come to light and now the police had to wait until Angelo was awake and more importantly if he even remembered what had happened to him. She joined Teddy in their office as the witness was led out the doors of the police station.

"I wish we had the person who did this to Angelo in custody right now" Teddy muttered angrily.

"How are you doing?" Callie asked. In the accident, she had forgotten that Teddy and Angelo were once a thing a long time ago and by the looks of it, her friend wasn't doing well with the investigation.

"Me?" Teddy asked her. "I am fine" she told Callie without looking her in the eye.

"You know you don't have to work this case. I'm sure everyone would understand if you wanted to work on something else or even take a little time off"

"Callie…" Teddy interrupted. "I'm here because I want to work the case. Whatever happened between me and Angelo all those years ago is over. He's my friend and I want to know who could hurt my friend like that" she snapped, leaving the office and shutting the door with a bang.

"Don't we all" Callie muttered to herself. She took a seat down at her desk when her phone rang. It was the hospital, telling her the news she'd been waiting for. Angelo was finally awake.

* * *

"He can't remember anything?" Callie asked the nurse again to make sure she was hearing right. "As in he can't remember a single thing on who he is etc?"

"No" Derek Shepherd interrupted coming into the room. "Angelo has suffered a severe blow to the head and it is often the case that patients cannot remember the details of their accident for quite some time. Some never remember at all. He has good neurological function and his memory is in tact on the whole. Angelo is suffering from retrograde amnesia where he will struggle to remember what happened right before he was struck on the head. Only time will tell if he will ever be able to remember" he finished. Callie glanced around at Angelo who was lay on the hospital bed, staring into space at the empty wall in front of him.

"Thanks, Der" Callie mumbled as Derek and the nurse left the room, leaving them alone. She walked over to the bed and sat beside Angelo.

"Hey" she smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a fight and lost" Angelo grimaced. "What happened to me?" he asked. "Where's Nicole and George? Are they alright?"

"Yeah" Callie nodded quickly. "You were on your own when the attack took place, Nicole's been here by your side all night and they sent her home for a rest"

"Okay" Angelo tried to nod but winced at the pain in his head. "Do you know who did this to me?"

"No" Callie shook her head. "We're interviewing witnesses and we're trying to see if there's any CCTV images that can give us a lead" she glanced at Angelo who looked perplexed. "You were found in the national park by a dog walker around 8:30 in the morning"

"I only ever go to the national park with George…" Angelo responded firmly. "I don't know why I would have been there"

"We'll keep looking out. Has Derek been in and spoke to you?"

"I might never know why I was attacked?" Angelo added. "Yeah" he added glumly.

"We will find who did this to you Angelo" Callie promised him. "One way or another we will find out who did this, okay?"

"Okay" Angelo nodded. Callie opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by an ecstatic Nicole pushing George's buggy into the room. She flung her arms around Angelo and Callie stood up with a smile on their face.

"I'll leave you guys to it" she excused herself from the room and walked down the hallway. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket to receive a text message from Arizona.

 **Looking forward to seeing you tonight**

Callie smiled at the text and responded quickly how she couldn't wait either. Things with Arizona were only going from strength to strength and with everything happening at work, Callie found that being with Arizona was a nice distraction from what was going on in Summer Bay. She walked out of the hospital doors and got in her car. She was exhausted already but her working day was far from over, there was video footage to be watched and the other dog walkers to be interviewed. One way or another, they had to find out who attacked Angelo and why.

* * *

Arizona was smiling at the text she'd just received from Callie when Tim walked into the room, having just woken up.

"It's 12pm" she laughed at her brother's dishevelled state. "You're as bad as Casey"

"Yeah" Tim mumbled pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "What's got you in such a good mood anyway?" he questioned.

"Nothing" Arizona tried to lie but the smile on her face wouldn't disappear.

"It's alright, I don't want to hear about the chick your banging" he laughed. "There's just some things a brother shouldn't hear about his baby sister"

"I really like her" Arizona blurted out. "A lot"

"Woah who and you and what have you done with my sister?" Tim laughed. "She must be really something if you managed to get feelings for her"

"Yeah" Arizona's smile widened. "She really is". "I'm going to go to the hospital this afternoon and see how Angelo's doing, do you want to come?"

"Why?" Tim asked, trying not to look shady.

"He's our business partner" Arizona reminded him. "And he's nice, he didn't deserve what happened to him"

"Have they found out who did it to him yet?" Tim asked worriedly.

"Nope" Arizona shook her head. "So this afternoon?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, I mean he probably doesn't even want us there"

"He's more than just our business partner" Arizona pointed out. "He's our friend too and friends don't just hear about other friends getting attacked and do nothing about it"

"I can't go" Tim shook his head. "I'm busy"

"Doing what?" Arizona eyed him suspiciously. "Why won't you come with me?" she glanced at her older brother who was looking more on edge as each minute passed by. The penny dropped.

"Tim…" Arizona began. "Tell me you didn't attack Angelo" she lowered her voice. Tim couldn't look her in the eye and certainly didn't answer. "Tim" she repeated with a raised voice, making him jump.

"I'm sorry" Tim told his sister, finally looking her in the eye. Tears had sprung to his own eyes and Arizona put her own head in her hands.

"You idiot!" she yelled shaking her head. "Why would you do that?"

"It's a long story…" Tim began. "Please sis I really am sorry"

"Oh you're sorry?" Arizona questioned. "Well I guess that makes it okay that you beat a man, a man who was our business partner, our friend and a father to a young boy to near death. Because you're sorry" she shook her head. "I never thought you would stoop this low"

"He was going to grass me up" Tim told her.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM" Arizona yelled.

"I know and I'm sorry" Tim told her. "You can't tell anyone about this"

"And if Angelo remembers? What then? Are you going to tell him that he can't tell anyone either?"

"I'll figure something out" Tim reassured her. "I never meant for any of this to happen"

"Yet somehow it did" Arizona replied, a look of disgust present in her eyes. "I hope the money was worth it" she added sarcastically. "What was it this time, alcohol? Drugs?"

"Drugs" Tim glanced down at the floor ashamed. "Dope" he confirmed. "It was a one off thing, I swear it was just a quick way of making money"

"It's always a one off thing" Arizona shook her head. "Stealing alcohol, dealing drugs…but it never is just a one off thing"

"I can change, I want to change" Tim stammered. "We came here for a fresh start so let's do it, let's start over again somewhere else. We could go to Europe, or America…"

"No Tim" Arizona replied. "You need to take some responsibility for what you have done."

"If you tell the police, I'll never speak to you again for the rest of my life" Tim warned her as Arizona reached the door.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing" she responded, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Arizona sat on the beach, kicking the sand with her toes and watching the waves. She was still trying to figure out what to do. She was torn between her loyalty to her brother and being a morally good person. She truly believed Tim was sorry this time, unlike the time where the alcohol had been stolen when Tim acted like he had no remorse at all. She knew there was no way on earth, Callie or Teddy would let the case go cold, they were determined to find out what happened to Angelo and why it happened. Arizona was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sofia coming to sit beside her.

"Hey" Sofia smiled. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead" Arizona gave the girl one of her bright smiles and pushed all thoughts of her older brother to the back of her mind for the time being. "You okay? you seem a little quiet" she asked Sofia who nodded.

"Just stressed out you know with exams and stuff" Sofia responded.

"Must be tough. Casey is too" Arizona commented. "Just think of how close Summer is" she smiled.

"The only thing that's getting me through" Sofia laughed. "Is Casey up?"

"I doubt it" Arizona smirked, making Sofia laugh. "I think we both know how long that kid can sleep for"

"Yeah" Sofia smiled. "Well I'm going to go find my friends for a bit, let off some steam before mum makes sure I revise" she laughed rolling her eyes. "I'll see you later" she walked away.

"See you later" Arizona called after her, watching Sofia walk further away. Once again her thoughts were about her brother and what to do. If Arizona did keep a secret and Callie found out she knew the entire time it would be the end of their relationship. But telling the police would be the end of her relationship with her brother, the guy who had helped put food on the table when times were the hardest. It would break their mother's heart if Tim was sent to jail. Arizona pondered for a couple of moments more. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Sofia, you home?" Callie called out into the house as she returned home from work. "I come with pizza"

"Yum" Sofia beamed coming through into the kitchen and kissing her mother on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Nothing new" Callie pulled a face. "We're still trying to pull footage from the national park entrance so hopefully once we have that we'll have a narrower suspect list"

"Is Angelo awake yet?" Sofia asked.

"Uh huh" Callie nodded with pizza in her mouth. Sofia grabbed two plates out of the cupboard. "But he doesn't remember the attack, Derek says it's normal after a trauma"

"Wow" Sofia shook her head.

"So how was your day with the girls?" Callie asked. "Get much studying done?"

"Maybe" Sofia winked. "We played pool and grabbed milkshake and burgers from the diner…" she told Callie about her day. "And then we studied"

"That's my girl" Callie wiggled Sofia's cheek, laughing as she wriggled away in pretend disgust.

"Ugh mum" Sofia giggled. "Are you home tonight?"

"I have to nip into work for an hour or so but then I'll be home" Callie told her daughter, remembering her plans with Arizona. "Why?"

"I thought we could watch something together. A nice girly film or something?" Sofia asked.

"You want some mummy and Sof time?" Callie smiled raising her eyebrows. It had seemed like a long time since Sofia thought it was cool to hang out with her mum.

"Not if you're going to be gross about it" Sofia laughed. "You go and do what you have to do first…I'll pick a film out"

"Actually…I'm free now" Callie smiled, after reading a text from Arizona rescheduling their plans. "But I'm picking the film…"

"Pick something good then, I swear if I have to sit through another musical…" Sofia groaned heading to the couch with Callie in anticipation for their girly night together.

* * *

It was a hard decision for Arizona. She walked back into the apartment she shared with her brothers. Casey and Tim were on the sofa's playing video games on the xbox. Arizona watched the scene, glad to see for the first time in a long time the two of them seemed to be getting along. She knew Tim struggled with the fact that Casey wasn't their full brother but she would never see Casey as anything less. Upon seeing their sister, Casey turned around and flashed her a big goofy smile. Tim on the other hand glanced at Arizona as though he was trying to figure her out.

"Hey sis" Casey smiled. "Fancy a game?"

"Yeah right…" Arizona laughed. "Casey can you go upstairs for a minute, I've got to talk with Tim okay?"

"Sure" Casey smiled. "I should ring Sof anyway, she's been acting super weird all day" he shrugged it off.

"Women…eh mate" Tim laughed as him and Casey high-fived one another. Casey took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Sofia's number as he left the room. Seeing that Casey was out of earshot, Tim began to talk.

"You didn't tell the police?" Tim asked figuring this was the case. "Thank you little sis"

"Tim…" Arizona began to talk before there was a knock on the door. "I have to explain something…"

"Explain what?" Tim shrugged as he answered the door. Teddy was on the other side with a different officer. Arizona was sort of glad not to see Callie's face on the other side of that door for the time being.

"Tim Robbins you are under arrest for the assault on Angelo Rosetta. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence" Teddy spoke, placing the handcuffs on Tim. Tim turned around to Arizona.

"You're going to regret this" he snarled at his sister before he was shoved into the back of a police car and led away to the station for questioning.

* * *

Callie and Sofia had picked a film out when Sofia's phone had rung. It was Casey so she was upstairs taking the call whilst Callie finished off the last of their pizza. She was exhausted and actually a little worried that they were never going to find who did this to Angelo. She shut her eyes momentarily as she reflected on the day. She knew some of her fellow colleagues were working the night shift and she didn't envy them one bit. She needed a break and spending the night with Sofia seemed to be the answer.

She then began to think of Arizona and why she cancelled last minute. It wasn't like Arizona to cancel plans last minute. She had texted a few times since trying to reschedule but hadn't received any reply. But Summer Bay was a small town. It wasn't going to be that hard to find Arizona and ask her why she was being a little off. Callie's phone rang when her eyes were half shut. She answered the phone, half hoping it was Arizona ringing to explain why she cancelled.

"We've arrested Tim Robbins for the assault on Angelo Rosetta" Teddy told her quickly.

"On what grounds?" Callie asked sitting up straight. "Are we sure? Do you need me to come in?"

"There's plenty of officers here" Teddy responded. "Besides you're not on the night shift rota this week anyway"

"Did he have anything to say?" Callie asked.

"He hasn't said a word" Teddy replied. "I've got to be quick as we're going in to interview once his lawyer arrives"

"What evidence is there?" Callie asked.

"He confessed to Arizona Robbins. She told us the whole thing" Teddy responded. "Callie, I've got to go now"

"Okay" Callie exhaled. "I'll see you tomorrow" she ended the call, thankful they had found who had attacked Angelo and a little disheartened that Tim Robbins was behind it. She felt stupid for not considering him as a suspect in the initial investigation. Callie remembered that Teddy told her it was Arizona who handed him in to the police which more than answered her questions about why Arizona was avoiding her. Callie took her phone out and tried ringing her girlfriend a few times, each time the call was rejected and it was clear Arizona didn't want to talk tonight. Feeling deflated, Callie gave up. She glanced at the movie that was still on pause for a few moments more.

"Come on Sof" she called out up the stairs, waiting for her daughter's response. "Or we'll never finish this film tonight" she continued. Sofia didn't respond, so Callie went up the stairs to Sofia's room figuring that Sofia hadn't heard her. "Sofia?" Callie questioned knocking gently on the door before entering the room. "SOFIA!" Callie screamed entering the room to see her sixteen-year-old daughter collapsed on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Mum, I'm fine" Sofia snapped as she sat on the edge of a hospital bed, drinking a glass of water that one of the nurses gave her. "I just haven't eaten that much and I got a little light headed"

"You _fainted_ " Callie emphasised. "I was worried about you" she put the back of her hand against Sofia's head. "And you're burning up too" she quickly removed her hand.

"Mmm" Sofia uttered in response, taking more and more sips of water to distract herself and stop Callie from asking any more questions. Sofia couldn't get the image of Meredith out of her mind when she popped by to see if Sofia was okay. Something in her heart told her Meredith knew what was going on.

"You should eat properly" Callie gently scolded her daughter, sitting beside her on the hospital bed. "You know with all these exams coming up and the amount of stress you're under already" she paused.

"I know it was stupid" Sofia smiled sheepishly up at her mother before resting her head on Callie's shoulder. Callie felt herself relax and her heart rate finally returning back to normal. Her phone began to ring.

"I'll be back in a minute sweetheart" Callie murmured, kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Sergeant Torres" she answered the phone as she left the room.

Sofia watched her mother leave, before rubbing her stomach. Meredith entered the room.

"I was wondering when I'd be able to talk to you on your own" Meredith began.

"You know, don't you?" Sofia asked, her heart feeling like it had dropped to the floor.

"You're pregnant" Meredith said, the words hanging in the air. Sofia placed her head in her hands. "I had my suspicions, fainting is a common sign in early pregnancy and when they checked your blood it confirmed what I already thought I knew"

"Please don't tell my mum" Sofia begged.

"You can't keep this hidden away Sofia. You're going to get sick, your entire body will begin to change, your hormones are going to be screwed up" Meredith listed. "You're mum will help"

"She'll be angry at me and at Casey too" Sofia glanced up at Meredith with tears in her eyes. "She'll say we can't be together"

"I think you need to give your mum a little more credit" Meredith told her. "She was about your age when she had you, you know"

"I know" Sofia told her.

"Then you know she can help you with this. I'm not going to say it will all be easy, first she'll be pissed and upset but I know your mum and she will support you whatever decision you make"

Sofia nodded, wiping away tears from her eyes. Callie re-entered the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, going to Sofia's side and wrapping her arms around her. "Mer?" Callie questioned.

"I think the three of us need to have a little discussion"

* * *

"So it's true then?" Casey questioned entering the living room where Arizona was sat with a glass of wine in hand. "Tim's been arrested?"

"Uh huh" Arizona nodded, staring blankly at the TV.

"For assaulting Angelo?" Casey asked. "I can't believe he did that"

"Trust me, it's not that hard to believe the things he is capable of" Arizona sighed. "I turned him in" she revealed, watching her younger brother's eyes widen.

"Are you mad?" Casey raised his voice. "What if he comes back and does the same thing he did to Angelo to us?"

"We're his family, he won't" Arizona spoke firmly, trying to make herself believe that Tim wouldn't do anything to hurt his own family. "I had to do it, he walks around thinking he can steal and sell drugs and beat people up without consequences…sometimes there has to be consequences" she drank the rest of the wine in her glass in one.

"Have you told mum yet?" Casey asked. Arizona shook her head.

"I'm really dreading that part" she replied. "Tim was the one who stepped up when we were kids"

"That doesn't mean he should live this sort of life and get away with it" Casey pointed out. "I think you did the right thing, but I hope he doesn't try to get revenge on you"

" _If_ that happens…" Arizona began. "I can handle him. But it won't so stop worrying"

"Okay" Casey grinned. "I'll try anyway"

"You not seeing Sofia tonight?" Arizona questioned.

"Nah, I think she's pissed at me or something" Casey shrugged. "She rang me earlier and then just hung up and when I tried to call her back I didn't get any answer"

"What did you do?" Arizona asked.

"God knows" Casey rolled his eyes. "Women" he shook his head.

"You should go talk to her" Arizona offered him advice as her mind went to Callie. She knew at some point she had to go and face Callie too but right now she couldn't even face her calls.

"I just tried" Casey told his sister. "She wasn't in, neither was Callie"

"Then tomorrow" Arizona smiled. "You can go and apologise for pissing off your girlfriend"

"Hardly fair when I don't know what I did" Casey smirked. "I'm going to go on the Xbox for a bit, you okay down here?" he stood up, glancing down at his sister.

"Sure" Arizona nodded, taking her mobile out of her pocket. Callie hadn't tried contacting her again so Arizona presumed she was interviewing Tim. She flicked through her contacts book until she found her mother's number. Straightening herself up and exhaling, she began to dial home.

* * *

"I can't believe this" Callie finally spoke. She glanced at Sofia who was crying uncontrollably. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Callie…" Meredith placed her hand on Callie's arm. Callie shrugged Meredith's hand away as she went closer to her daughter.

"Sofia" Callie tilted her daughter's chin up to meet her own eyes.

"I'm sorry mum" Sofia sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"What about uni, your exams, your future?" Callie raised her voice a little.

"I can still do it" Sofia gulped. "Just like you did it, I can do it too" she wiped away tears.

"Meredith, can we have a minute?" Callie asked.

"Sure" Meredith nodded leaving the room. Callie sat next to her daughter.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you like that" Callie spoke. "I guess I was just a little shocked"

"I don't want a termination mum" Sofia responded.

"Okay" Callie nodded. "It's not going to be easy Sofia"

"I know" Sofia replied.

"How…far along are you?"

"8 weeks" Sofia told her mum.

"Did you find out tonight?" Callie asked. "When we came here?"

"No" Sofia shook her head. "I've known for a while now"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Callie asked.

"I was scared" Sofia admitted. "I didn't want you to hate me"

"Oh sweetie, I could never hate you" Callie pulled her daughter close to her. "Does Casey know?"

"No" Sofia shook her head. "I keep trying to tell him but all I end up doing is avoiding him"

"I know Casey is a good kid" Callie responded. "But you have to understand that you are both only sixteen. He may not want to raise this baby like you do"

"I know" Sofia replied. "I think that's why I'm so scared of actually telling him"

"Let's go over tonight" Callie told her daughter. "You've been discharged and he has a right to know too. That way if things don't go to plan with you two, I'll be there"

"Okay" Sofia smiled. "Are you still angry at me?"

"I'm shocked Sofia, I thought you weren't having sex with Casey"

"It was just a handful of times" Sofia blushed. "We used protection too mum, I promise"

"Okay" Callie nodded. "Let's go tell Casey then" she held out her hand for Sofia to take.

* * *

"Hi" Sofia spoke quietly as Casey came to the door. Behind him, she could see Arizona asleep on the couch. "Can we talk?"

"Sure" Casey nodded, taking Sofia's hand and leading it into the apartment.

"Do you want me to wait in the car Sofia?" Callie asked.

"Come in if you want" Casey told her as Arizona stirred on the couch. "Unless you're here to interrogate Arizona because I don't think she could handle it right now" he gestured to the empty wine bottle on the table.

"Noted" Callie nodded, stepping into the flat. Sofia glanced at her mother with a look of fear in her eyes as she followed Casey through to his room. Callie sat on the couch, waking Arizona in the process.

"Casey" Arizona muttered as her eyes flickered open to reveal it wasn't Casey on the couch at all. "What are you doing here"

"Well I'm not here for you" Callie began.

"Charming" Arizona muttered.

"You've been avoiding my calls" Callie stated the obvious. "But right now that doesn't matter"

"You're acting weird" Arizona sat up straight. "What's wrong"

Callie glanced over at her girlfriend, who was sat with her knees brought up to her chest. Her blonde curls were messy due to her brief nap, a sight Callie had seen numerous times before. Her heart swelled.

"Whatever happens tonight, promise me things won't change between us" Callie began, taking a few deep breaths. Arizona edged closer to her girlfriend.

"I thought things already had" she replied, her head bowed. "Tim told me what he did to Angelo"

"And you turned him in…you did the right thing" Callie added.

"So how's he doing?" Arizona asked. "Did he answer much in the interview?"

"Well you know I couldn't talk to you about that even if I wanted to" Callie replied. "But I wasn't at the interview, I was in the hospital with Sofia"

"Really?" Arizona sat up straighter. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know" Callie sighed. "I really don't know".

* * *

"Sof, you're scaring me" Casey told his girlfriend. "Please look at me" he pleaded but Sofia couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with him. The pair of them were sat down on Casey's bed.

"I'm sorry" Sofia whispered.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Casey asked. "What did I do?" he added, trying to take Sofia's hands in his own.

"I'm…I'm not breaking up with you" Sofia told him. "But once I tell you this, you might be the one breaking up with me"

"I won't" Casey shook his head firmly. "Sofia, I love you and you're scaring me so please just tell me what's on your mind and we can get through this together"

"What if we can't Casey?" Sofia questioned as Casey wiped the tears from her own eyes. "Just because we love each other doesn't mean we can work things out"

"What is wrong Sofia, please tell me" Casey asked.

"I'm pregnant".

* * *

"They've been up there a while" Callie muttered checking the time on her phone. There hadn't been much noise from Casey's room but surely Sofia had told Casey by now.

"Why are you here?" Arizona asked again. "Is Sofia sick? Is she here to break up with Casey?"

"It's...it's not my news to share Arizona" Callie exhaled.

"You can't just come in here and sit right next to me making weird small talk like we haven't been girlfriends for months Callie" Arizona shook her head. "Look at me"

"I would tell you if I could" Callie told Arizona. "Trust me"

"I do trust you, but that doesn't mean having you here right now isn't the most frustrating thing" Arizona muttered.

"She isn't sick and she isn't here to break up with Casey" Callie replied.

"Well thank you for _finally_ answering some of my questions" Arizona muttered as Casey and Sofia both came downstairs. It was obvious both of them had been crying.

"What's up Casey?" Arizona asked, going to her brother's side. "What the hell is going on?" she glanced at the three others in the room.

"Well, it's up to you to share the news" Callie glanced at Sofia and Casey.

"Sofia and I are having a baby" Casey glanced at his older sister whose mouth fell open.

"What do you mean you're having a baby?" she questioned.

"I'm um…pregnant" Sofia added quietly. Sofia, Casey and Callie all watched Arizona as she struggled to come to terms with the news.

"Get out" she finally muttered. "All of you get out"

"Arizona…" Casey began, shocked that his sister had taken the news so badly.

"Come on" Callie responded. "I think Arizona just needs some time to get her head around things, Casey you can stay at ours for the night…on the couch" she added quickly. Casey nodded rushing off to his room to grab clothes and a toothbrush. He glanced at his sister again who was looking anywhere but in his direction.

"Don't hate me" Casey begged his sister as he left the apartment. "I know you're mad, but you're my sister and I love you and I need you" he added. "So please, don't hate me" he finished, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Callie was lying in her bed, with an almost empty glass of wine. She figured she needed a big glass after the day she'd had today. Her favourite TV drama was playing on the screen but Callie really wasn't paying much attention to it at all. Her phone vibrated and Callie's heart lifted when she saw it was a message from Arizona.

 **I'm sorry for the way I was before.**

Callie smiled as she typed her reply.

 **It came as a shock to me too. But we can do this, we can all do it together.**

A couple of moments later a reply came.

 **I know. They're going to need our help.**

Callie struggled to think of her reply at first but then a second text came through from Arizona.

 **And to what you said earlier about things not changing between us. They won't. I am hopelessly in love with you Callie Torres.**

Callie couldn't stop the huge grin forming on her face as she read the last line of Arizona's text.

 **I thought you didn't do soppy texts?**

Almost instantly, a reply came.

 **You're the exception.**

Callie smiled again, glad that Arizona had seemingly calmed down from her shock earlier. Callie would be lying if she said she was completely thrilled with the idea but she knew it would take time. It took her own parents a good few months when they found out she was pregnant with Sofia.

 **Come by tomorrow. I think all four of us need to have a talk about what's going to happen and how things will change.**

Callie placed her phone to one side as flicked through the TV channels. She needed something a lot lighter hearted at the moment. Once she had settled on a late-night comedy show, her phone buzzed again.

 **I agree. See you tomorrow Callie.**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

"Hey" Callie smiled warmly at Casey as she entered the living room. It was 9am and the sun was already blazing. "Did you get much sleep?"

"No" Casey shook his head. "Not really" he sighed. "This whole thing is just a mess" he exhaled. Callie nodded sympathetically at the boy.

"It wasn't my hope for Sofia to become a parent this early on" she replied taking a seat beside Casey. "I was only my age when I had her myself"

"What was it like?" Casey asked. "Being a parent so young?"

"Challenging" Callie replied quickly. "I'm not going to be the one who paints a picture of parenthood as being all rosy. There are good times, so many precious good times, but there's also tough times ahead"

"I love your daughter" Casey replied firmly. "And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make our situation work"

"Well that makes me feel a little better" Callie smiled. "She needs you right now"

"Do you think my sister will ever speak to me again?" Casey asked. "I mean she was so angry, I've never seen her that mad before"

"Maybe she just needs time Casey" Callie replied. "It came as a shock to all of us" she said. "Not that I'm exactly _thrilled_ myself" she added as a yawning Sofia made her way into the room.

"Hey" Callie and Casey both said in unison.

"How you feeling?" Casey added.

"Sick" Sofia pulled a face. "Could you both please stop staring at me like that?" her eyes glowered at Callie and Casey. "It's creeping me out"

"Like what?" Callie questioned.

"Like I'm fragile" Sofia rolled her eyes. "I need coffee"

"Yeah…no" Callie rose to her feet. "I don't think so Sof"

"Isn't caffeine bad for the baby?" Casey asked concerned as he joined Callie's side.

"Casey knows what he's talking about" Callie smiled. "No more coffee until the baby is here. Remind me to get you decaf next time I go shopping"

"This is so unfair" Sofia rolled her eyes.

"You got yourself knocked up, you have to deal with the consequences" Callie called out after her. "What are you doing?" she yelled out as Sofia disappeared to the kitchen.

"Getting some milk" Sofia called back. "If that's still allowed, that is" she lowered her voice so Callie couldn't catch the last part of her sentence.

"We also need to have a chat" Callie said as Sofia came back into the room, glass of milk in hand. "Obviously, there's going to be a lot of changes around here" she added as someone knocked on the door.

"Hey" Sofia half-smiled as she came face to face with Arizona at the door. Casey walked over to his sister.

"I overreacted" Arizona stated simply. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Casey shrugged it off.

"Can I come in?" Arizona peered around the inside of Callie's home as though she wasn't already familiar with it. Casey looked over at Callie who nodded.

"I was just saying we need to have a chat but now that you're here I guess you'll have some things to say too" Callie smiled as the four made their way over to the table.

"Yeah" Arizona exhaled. "So you're keeping it?" she directed at Sofia and Casey.

"Of course" Sofia responded firmly.

"No…I wasn't saying you should…" Arizona's cheeks reddened. "I just wanted to know what your plans were"

"Oh…okay" Sofia nodded.

"I've made you an appointment" Callie told Sofia, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "For an ultrasound. So, we can see how far along you are and if the baby is developing as it should be"

"Thanks" Sofia took the crumpled-up piece of paper and glanced at it.

"And I know this is going to be a big year for you both exam wise but I think that if you are both serious about raising this child together you should work in your free time" Callie said, realising how much Sofia and Casey would be relying on her otherwise. "Casey, do you still work at the restaurant?" she asked, remembering his job in the restaurant Arizona part-owned.

"Yeah" Casey mumbled.

"Well you'll be getting a lot more shifts" Arizona told him. "You too Sofia, we're in need of a waitress for the next couple of months anyhow"

"Thanks" Sofia nodded.

"And I'm going to speak with cousin Julie" Arizona added, looking at Casey. "See if she's got any old baby stuff she's looking to get rid of"

"Does mum know?" Casey asked, his eyes widened.

"Nope" Arizona shook her head. "But she's coming to the bay today and she's probably pissed at me for telling the cops that Tim attacked Angelo so I would wait to…share your news too"

"Good point" Casey nodded, grasping Sofia's hand. "We can do this" he smiled. "Let's just take it one day at a time"

"One day at a time" Sofia repeated the words slowly. "Sounds good to me".

* * *

"Jesus Callie" Arizona panted as her girlfriend kissed her neck before climbing off her. "That was…"

"Incredible…mind blowing…dirty" Callie finished Arizona's sentence for her with a seductive grin. "And just what I needed"

"Oh god same here" Arizona added, pulling her top over her head before she flopped back onto the bed in the little motel room. "After the past day"

"I thought you were avoiding me" Callie pointed out. "You kept rejecting my calls"

"I thought you'd be angry at me" Arizona bowed her head. "And at that point, I wasn't sure if you'd want to still be girlfriends"

"Why not? You did the right thing after all" Callie screwed her face up in confusion.

"You've made it clear before that you didn't like my family"

"Okay, that was a while ago. Whilst I'm not completely loving Casey at the minute with the whole pregnancy thing I still think he's a good kid. And I'm actually pretty thrilled he's sticking by Sofia because it's tough being a single mum. Tim, well he left my friend for dead. I don't think I'll ever be his biggest fan"

"I know" Arizona exhaled. "He makes the most stupid decisions"

"What time is your mum coming over?" Callie asked.

"Soon" Arizona grimaced. "Although to be honest I'm trying to avoid going back home at all"

"You could always stay here" Callie pointed out glancing around the motel room which had become like a second home to both of them.

"Without you?" Arizona raised her eyebrow.

"I know" Callie pouted.

"Why don't we just tell everyone about us" Arizona blurted out. "It's been a long while Callie and people they're not likely to care. I mean they might care in the beginning but then it will all die down and it will be us. Just us, Casey, Sofia and little baby Robbins"

"Arizona…" Callie exhaled. "You really think now is the time to start telling people we're dating?"

"When is there a good time?"

"We've just arrested your brother. He's going to be the talk of Summer Bay for the next few weeks. Trust me now isn't the time"

"Will it ever be the time?" Arizona asked.

"Of course" Callie nodded. "Just trust me" she smirked. "I've got to get back to the station for a quick meet, you coming to the ultrasound tomorrow?"

"Sure" Arizona nodded, watching Callie leave the motel room. Feeling deflated she turned over so her back was to the door. Maybe Callie was right, maybe now wasn't the time to tell people about their relationship. They'd just have to wait that little bit longer.

* * *

"Tim Robbins has been charged with the assault on Angelo Rosetta" Callie's boss spoke to the room filled with police officers. "After confessing to his sister who alerted the police, we were able to arrest and get a full confession from Robbins himself"

"He confessed?" Callie whispered to Teddy who nodded.

"Probably figured his chances weren't all that good. I mean his sister was the one who told us it was him. Plus we searched his car and found the weapon he used to assault Angelo with"

"True" Callie nodded as she refocused her attention to her boss again.

"So what will happen next?" another officer called out.

"Well, he's been jailed until the case goes to trial. If he is found guilty he could face up to five years in prison"

"Good" Callie muttered under her breath and could have swore Teddy muttered something similar. The meeting came to its natural end and the officers left the room. "So how is Angelo doing?"

"Good" Teddy smiled. "We're still waiting for him to remember the attack so if he does before the case goes to trial we'll have even more evidence to nail Robbins."

"Good" Callie smiled. "Is he at home yet or?"

"Think so" Teddy shrugged. "I've been pretty much living here the past few nights, you got lucky not being on shift the past few nights"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that" Callie exhaled.

"What do you mean by that?" Teddy raised her eyebrows.

"Well I'm going to be a grandmother"

"No way" Teddy exclaimed in surprise. "So is this good news?"

"Would it be bad of me to say I wished Sofia was a little older, with a stable job. I mean she's still a child and now she has to grow up a lot quicker than everyone else…" Callie exhaled.

"I don't think that is a bad thing to say at all" Teddy replied. "But Sofia's a tough girl and she's got a pretty bad ass mother too so it will all work out"

"I hope so" Callie nodded. "I'm going to catch up on paperwork at home so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. We have a hospital appointment in the morning" she smiled.

"Well good luck" Teddy called out after her. "And tell Sofia congratulations…I guess" she added.

* * *

"Mum" Arizona smiled as Barbara Robbins came to the door.

"So it's true then? Tim's been arrested"

"I had to do the right thing" Arizona spoke firmly, afraid of her mother's reaction. Their mother adored Tim, maybe it was because he stepped up and became the man of the family when their dad died, Arizona just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I know" Barbara nodded. "He was a stupid boy"

"Well I'm glad you're on my side" Arizona smiled, obviously relieved. "For once" she muttered under her breath. Barbara didn't quite hear.

"So what's going to happen to the restaurant?"

"What do you mean what's going to happen to the restaurant?" Arizona asked. "I can take over"

"And you really think this Angelo guy will want you there? After what Tim did?" Barbara raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"I need to discuss things with him"

"And if he doesn't then what will you do?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know" Arizona sighed. "I guess Angelo can buy us out of the restaurant so we'll have some money for the time being"

"Tim's money" Barbara pointed out.

" _Our_ money" Arizona corrected her through gritted teeth. "Have you been to see him yet?" she asked referring to Tim.

"Not yet" Barbara shook her head. "I don't think your father and I ever thought he'd turn out this way. He was such a good kid"

"I know" Arizona smiled thinking of a time when her father was alive and Tim was allowed to be the child that he was. "He had to grow up quickly" she gulped, realising that Casey no longer had this option himself. She opened her mouth to talk again but figured it wasn't the right time.

"I should have been there for you. I should have been more of a mother" Barbara glanced at Arizona.

"You were grieving. It wasn't your fault" Arizona turned away from her mother momentarily. "I keep trying to decide whether I should go and visit Tim"

"I think he could use his family right now" Barbara nodded. "Maybe he won't realise it now but you made the right decision. A man could have died. Maybe getting punished is what he needs to get on the straight and narrow again"

"Maybe" Arizona added half-heartedly.

"So where is Casey?" Barbara added looking around the room. "I would like to see at least _one_ of my sons whilst I'm here"

"He's probably with Sofia" Arizona shrugged.

"Young love" Barbara smiled. "I remember a time when your father and I were joined at the hip".

"Gross" Arizona pulled a face.

"You were never quite a sucker for love were you, sweetheart? Maybe it's time you found someone for you too"

"Maybe" Arizona muttered, her thoughts flicking to thoughts of Callie and the conversation they had had in the motel room earlier.

* * *

"Angelo" Callie smiled as she stepped into Angelo's apartment. "So I take it you're feeling a lot better if they let you out?" she questioned.

"I feel fine" Angelo responded. "And memories of the attack are coming back, I remember being in the park"

"I understand Teddy has told you we found who was responsible for the attack?" Callie continued.

"Yep" Angelo nodded. "I can't understand why. I know he has this dodgy reputation but he seemed like a good bloke at work" Angelo shook his head lightly.

"It seems to us like you interrupted something going on there" Callie said, trying to get Angelo to remember the attack.

"I can't remember Callie" he shook his head sadly. "I wish I could"

"It's early days yet" Callie responded. "So when are you heading back to the restaurant"

"I don't know if I am" Angelo mumbled.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Nicole and I have been thinking about moving away. A fresh start" he responded. "Once the trial is over I mean"

"Yeah" Callie added. "So what, you'll sell the restaurant?" she asked. "Or get someone to buy your share"

"Hopefully" Angelo nodded. "I guess with Tim behind bars it will be Arizona taking over" he responded. "She was the one who handed him in, right?" he asked.

"Yeah that's what I believe" Callie nodded.

"Well, at least she's not like him. The younger one seems to be alright too" Angelo added.

"Yeah, well I mean they're not Tim"

"No, they're definitely not" Angelo added.

"I better get home" Callie excused herself. "Sofia will be wondering where I am"

"Sure. Thanks for calling in" Angelo smiled showing his friend to the door.

"No problem" Callie responded. "And if you remember anything more about what happened at the National Park…"

"I'll call you" Angelo promised. "See you later Callie"

* * *

Callie popped into the restaurant on the way home to pick up some pizzas. With Angelo resting at home and Tim behind bars, Arizona was running the place by herself. Callie nodded at Casey who was waiting tables. The place was packed.

"You're doing well. Considering" Callie smiled as she walked up to the counter where Arizona was taking orders.

"What do you want Callie?" she responded with a bored look in her eyes.

"Two pepperoni pizzas" Callie responded. "What's wrong?" she lowered her voice, trying to catch Arizona's gaze.

"TWO PEPPERONI PIZZAS" Arizona yelled into the kitchen, ignoring Callie's question. Annoyed, Callie tried to catch her girlfriend's attention again.

"What have I done?" Callie asked.

"I'm just trying to pretend like we don't exist to each other" Arizona whispered back. "Like we're not two people who have been girlfriends for months. Like we're not two people who are in love"

"This is about what I said earlier. About not going public, isn't it?" Callie realised. "Come on, Arizona"

"I can't keep us hidden forever"

"No one said it had to be forever"

"It _feels_ like forever so far"

"Just give me a little more time" Callie smiled. "Come on, I'll make it up to you tomorrow"

"Okay" Arizona nodded, the edges of her lips turning upwards into a small smile. "I'll hold you to that".


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, there's been a huge delay in updates. I've been without the internet for quite a while then I was on placement so time was very limited. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"You know you don't have to stay here right, you have a perfectly good home of your own to go to" Arizona yawned as she entered the living room to see her mother sat on the sofa eating a bowl of cereal. Barbara Robbins turned to face her only daughter.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine" she muttered sarcastically. "Where did you disappear to last night? I only heard you creeping in a couple of hours ago".

"I was at the restaurant" Arizona lied, hoping that her cheeks weren't going pink. "With this whole thing with Tim, the restaurant is falling into my hands now".

"I wouldn't complain seeing as you're the one who got him locked up in the first place" her mother retorted.

"He almost killed a man!" Arizona rose her voice. "How would you feel if someone tried to kill Tim or Casey? Would you want them to go free too?"

"Well no…I suppose not" Barbara sighed. "But Tim's a good boy"

"No, he isn't" Arizona snorted. "Ever since dad died, you left Tim to put food on the table. He was just a kid mum, do you really think there was a legal way for him?" Arizona asked. Barbara bowed her head guiltily.

"I know honey" Barbara nodded. "Maybe he isn't the good boy I thought he is and I know that's my fault for everything"

"Everything being ripping our lives apart and then breaking dad's heart" Arizona questioned.

"Your father and I had a lot of trouble in our marriage. I never knew if he was going to come home after fighting the war…"

"So you had an affair because you weren't sure if dad was going to come home?" Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"I had an affair because I was lonely" Barbara responded. "We had just moved to Mangrove River, I had no friends, you and Tim were at school and one day our next-door neighbor popped in to fix a leak".

"And the rest is history right?" Arizona shook her head. "Another child, dad's heart attack, abandoning us for years so you could drink your problems away"

"I'm sober now" her mother told Arizona firmly. "I have been for years"

"It's not good enough mum" Arizona sighed. "We are adults, stop trying to pretend like we need you anymore when we've survived long enough" she spoke, grabbing her bag off the side of the table and walking out of the door, shutting it with a bang.

* * *

"Eat" Callie picked up a forkful of scrambled egg and waved it in front of Sofia's mouth. "That's my grandchild in there"

"Your grandchild is making me feel queasy" Sofia heaved, rushing out of the room. A couple of seconds later, Callie and Casey could hear the familiar retching sounds they'd been hearing for the past couple of weeks. Callie fetched a packed of saltine crackers out of the cupboard, knowing it was the only thing Sofia could handle after throwing up.

"Are you nervous?" Callie asked Casey. It was the day of Tim's trial and Callie knew it was going to be a hard day for Casey and Arizona. She knew Arizona felt guilty for handing Tim in, she'd spent the best part of last night trying to console her girlfriend and make her see that she did the right thing.

"He's hardly brother of the year" Casey muttered. "I don't think I'll care either way what happens to him".

Callie nodded as Casey left the room to find Sofia. She started to clear away the breakfast dishes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey you" Callie quickly kissed Arizona, glancing around to make sure Casey and Sofia weren't nearby.

"My mother is driving me crazy" Arizona pouted. "We just had a fight" she exhaled. "About her trying to be the mother of the year now when she hardly bothered with us when we were kids".

"Well she'll be gone today" Callie reminded her. "Remember she was just staying until the trial was over".

"Uh huh" Arizona nodded. "I feel sick" she whispered.

"Well. Sofia is already occupying our bathroom so the best I can offer you is the sink?" Callie tried to joke.

"It's not funny Callie, Tim could go away for a long time. Possibly the rest of his life"

"He committed a crime…" Callie pointed out. "And you know that he wouldn't be welcome in Summer Bay again"

"I know that" Arizona insisted. "If my dad hadn't died none of this would ever have happened"

"You can't say that for sure honey" Callie told her.

"No I can!" Arizona replied indignantly. "The only reason Tim ever got involved with shady characters from Mangrove River is because dad died and suddenly there was no food on the table. Mum was too busy drinking her problems away so it was Tim. All he ever did was for us"

"And almost killing Angelo, that was for you too I suppose?" Callie raised her eyebrow.

"No" Arizona shook her head. Casey and Sofia entered the room.

"You look pale" Arizona commented on Sofia's washed out appearance. Her baby bump was forming, a small one at that as she was only 16 weeks along.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" Sofia managed a small smile. "Are we ready to do?" she asked. As Callie had not been there to collect the statement from Tim Robbins, she was not attending the court case as a police officer. She knew the chances of Tim being sent down for at least a few years were high, but of course she couldn't tell Casey or Arizona that. All she could do was support them when the verdict was read out. She was actually looking forward to seeing Barbara Robbins again, although she wouldn't admit that to Arizona. Baby Robbins' other grandmother had taken the baby news really well and was already planning baby showers and buying outfits. Callie knew Arizona had had a rough upbringing and that a lot of that wasn't helped by her mother. But it seemed that Barbara Robbins was trying her best to be involved in her children's life, only Arizona was too stubborn to see that yet.

* * *

"Jesus" Casey muttered as they stepped outside the courtroom. The trial wasn't long at all and it hadn't taken the jury long at all to find Tim guilty and get him sent to prison for ten years. He wrapped his arm around his sister who was sobbing uncontrollably. Callie stood further back, wanting to support her girlfriend but knowing that she couldn't. She had to admit Tim got less time than what she expected although she wasn't going to tell Arizona that. Smiling awkwardly at Casey and Arizona, Callie excused herself and headed back to the police station.

"Well all our troubles are away" Teddy beamed clearing up the paperwork that had been cluttering her desk for so long. "We should go out and celebrate!"

"Oh you know I'm not really feeling like it…" Callie lied, knowing how bad it would look in Arizona's eyes if she was out celebrating Tim Robbins' prison sentence. Teddy stopped in her tracks.

"Come on" she pleaded. "I feel like I've not seen you in forever!" she groaned. "We can go for pizza and drink wine and get horrible hangovers the next day".

"The pizza does sound good" Callie laughed. "One drink" she finally caved in.

"Yes!" Teddy squealed in delight. "I'm going to go and get ready I'll meet you in the bar around 7?" she asked. Callie nodded watching her friend leave. She picked up the paperwork, thinking she could get at least a little bit done whilst she was getting ready. Sofia and Casey were at Arizona's place so Callie had the house to herself. She reapplied her makeup, completed the paperwork and text Arizona. By the time she was ready to leave, there was still no reply from Arizona. Callie shrugged it off, Arizona had had a busy day and it was no surprise that she wasn't replying to her texts. Putting her phone back in her pocked, Callie set off in the direction of the bar.

"Hey, I was pretty sure you were going to bail on me" Teddy said, greeting Callie. "I brought you a glass of wine"

"That is well needed might I add" Callie laughed, nodding at Meredith and Derek who were out for dinner with their kids at the next table. Callie scanned around Angelo's looking at the customers and who was working. "Shall we order? I am starving"

"Sure" Teddy sipped her wine. "So how are Arizona and Casey holding up?"

"What?" Callie questioned trying to act casual. "How would I know?"

"Erm because you've all been spending a lot of time together over the past few weeks. And you'll all soon be related to the new arrival. Does Sof know what she's having yet?"

"Well, she's sixteen weeks, so no" Callie began. "And I guess they're holding up okay, it's not like they've been falling apart around me or anything"

"I suppose not" Teddy shrugged. "And Arizona was the one who handed her brother in, maybe she was tired of covering for him".

"Maybe" Callie pursed her lips together. "So how are you and Henry?" she asked, desperate to steer the conversation away from the Robbins family.

"Good" Teddy replied, her lips pressed tight together.

"Uh oh" Callie replied, noticing the change in Teddy's body language. "I know that look, what did he do now?"

"He asked me to marry him" Teddy revealed.

"And that's a bad thing because…?" Callie questioned, a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know how I feel about the whole…marriage thing"

"Don't do it" Meredith smirked interrupting the pair of them at the table. "Honestly Derek drives me crazy"

"But you still love him" Callie narrowed her eyes at Meredith so she wouldn't talk Teddy out of getting married at all.

"Of course I do" Meredith confirmed. "You just have to know if he's the one"

"And how do you know whether he's the one?" Teddy asked. "Because this is the longest relationship I have been in and I am freaking out"

"You know when they are all you think about, even when you're not with them" Meredith smiled.

"I think I need a little more time and a lot more wine" Teddy laughed as the waiter brought Callie and Teddy their pizzas. Teddy ordered another bottle of wine and Callie knew she was in for a long night.

"I don't know why we don't do this more often!" Teddy squealed, obviously intoxicated from the amount she had drunk. Callie and Meredith were giggling beside her.

"Because we have jobs. And kids." Meredith pointed out. "Some of us are soon to have grandkids"

"Please stop talking" Callie interrupted. "Oh god I'm going to be a grandma"

"Please tell me you aren't just coming to that realization" Meredith giggled. "God I need to go home!"

"NO!" Callie and Teddy replied in unison.

"Come on the night is only getting started. Plus Derek can take care of the kids and we're drinking" Callie pleaded.

"And we all deserve it" Teddy pointed out. "And a raise"

"Hear hear" Callie raised her glass of wine up in the air.

"Well if granny's staying out…" Meredith smirked.

"Watch it" Callie replied in a warning tone. "I'm a police officer, I know how to murder you and get rid of the evidence".

"That is actually such a scary thought" Meredith shuddered. "Maybe I'll try not to piss you off" she laughed.

The waiter brought over another bottle of wine.

"We are going to regret this tomorrow" Callie muttered, opening the bottle and pouring out a glass for herself, Teddy and Meredith. "It won't just be Sofia who's throwing up in the bathroom tomorrow" she laughed, the laughter fading as she saw Arizona enter the bar. As soon as Arizona saw her, her face dropped. She walked by the group quickly and headed straight into the kitchen.

"I should go see her" Callie excused herself from the table.

"Let us know how she's doing" Teddy replied. Callie wandered through to the kitchen to see Arizona alone, her head in her hands. Callie knew she was crying. She tiptoed over to Arizona and pulled her in close. Arizona wriggled herself free.

"I'm so glad you can celebrate" she spoke angrily through her tears. "Tim got ten years today and you're out with the girls"

"Arizona please it's not like that" Callie spoke. "Teddy wanted a girl's night to forget that her boyfriend has proposed to her"

"What about me? You didn't think for a second that maybe I needed you tonight. That maybe I was more important than some relationship drama?" she questioned.

"You didn't reply to my texts" Callie offered her lame excuse. "I thought you wanted to be alone"

"What I wanted is the woman I love to be by my side" Arizona muttered. "I needed you tonight"

"I can be here now" Callie told her. "We can go home…"

"Home? That dirty little motel room we use to hook up in?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. "I think you should leave".

"Arizona…" Callie's voice cracked. "Come on"

"Just leave Callie" Arizona instructed her. Nodding slowly, Callie backed out of the kitchen and back to where Teddy and Meredith were sat.

"I want to go home" Callie muttered.

"What happened?" Teddy asked. Callie ignored the question and walked past her. Teddy and Meredith grabbed their things and followed Callie out of Angelo's.

"Callie wait!" Meredith called after her as she and Teddy ran to catch up with Callie. "Why are you crying? What happened in there?"

"Nothing" Callie muttered.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me" Teddy responded. "Was she mean to you? Shall I go back in there and have a word?"

"No just leave her alone" Callie responded. "She's angry at me"

"Why?" Teddy was confused. "She handed her brother in, I was the one who handled the case. If she wants to be angry at anyone she should be angry with me"

"You really don't understand" Callie said, taking a deep breath. "She's my girlfriend and she has been for a long time now and she's upset with all the secrecy" Callie broke off, looking at Teddy and Meredith's faces.

"You're sleeping with Arizona Robbins?" Teddy raised her eyebrow.

"I'm in love with her" Callie whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. "And now I've ruined everything".


End file.
